


Let's Make Forever In This Moment

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Awkward Crush, Boarding School, Fluff, Football, M/M, Modern Era, Ravenclaw!Scorpius, Slytherin!Albus, Texting, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus meant to text his chemistry partner about a project. Instead he texted Scorpius by mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themoonandstars_fellinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoonandstars_fellinlove/gifts).



> For Lexy, combing two of her favorite things: Scorpius/Albus and texting fics. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Also the title comes from the Alessia Cara song "Outlaws" which I am currently obsessed with.

Albus is regular text. 

_Scorpius is in italics._

____________________________________________________________

 

**Thursday, February 4, 7:45 pm**

 

Is this Charlie from my chemistry class?

 

_No it is not._

Damn it all. He has really messy handwriting and I couldn’t tell if it was a 6 or a 5.

 

_Fascinating story._

Thank you. :)

 

_I was being sarcastic._

I know. I’m killing it with kindness.

 

_The least effective form of murder._

 

**8:00 pm**

 

Not to worry. I found Charlie.

 

_Thank you for the update._

Sarcasm again?

 

_I guess you didn’t kill it effectively the first time._

What’s your name?

 

_Why do you want to know?_

Because I’ve decided we’re going to be friends.

 

_What if I don’t want to be your friend?_

Too bad. Decision made!

 

_Are you always this insufferable?_

Probably. If you asked my brother James he would say so.

 

_Maybe I should be friends with him instead._

How can you do that when you’re being my friend?

 

_I’m not allowed to have two friends? You’re a possessive one, aren’t you?_

I don’t like sharing things with my brother. We used to share a room until we moved and it was hell.

 

_What a terrible plight._

Ikr? Nobody knows the trouble I’ve seen.

 

_Don’t._

Nobody knows my sorrow.

 

_I’m leaving._

How can you leave?

 

Hello?

 

RUDE!

 

 

**Friday, February 5, 3:15 pm**

 

I think you owe me an apology.

 

_Is that so?_

You hurt my feelings. 

 

_And?_

And when you hurt someone’s feelings you apologize!

 

_That would imply that I’m somehow repentant of my actions. I am not._

So rude. I don’t even know why I’m friends with you.

 

_We’re not friends._

YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

 

_You realize we know nothing about each other._

You know stuff about me. It’s not my fault that it’s all take and no give in this friendship!

 

_Why do you want to be my friend? Our talking was a mistake. If you had put the number in correctly on the first try we wouldn’t even be talking._

I know! Fate!

 

_It is not fate. It’s a mistake._

I don’t think that. I like talking to you.

 

_Why?_

I don’t know. I just do.

 

_You’re not going to go away quietly, are you?_

NEVER!

 

**8:57 pm**

 

Right now you’re programmed in my phone as Sarcastic Stranger.

 

_You’re not programmed in my phone._

That’s hurtful.

 

_Was this a horrible attempt at learning my name?_

Maybeeeeee

 

_Promise you won’t laugh?_

Dude, I’ve got the weirdest fucking name.

 

You have no idea.

 

I won’t laugh.

 

_My name is Scorpius._

What, really?

 

_Yes._

That is badass!

 

_And?_

 

And what?

 

_I’ve told you mine, now you tell me yours._

I never agreed to that.

 

_What?!_

Ha! You’re so worked up. You want to know my name. You’re DYING to know it.

 

_No I’m not._

Yes you are! You SO are!

 

_I’m merely in the pursuit of fairness._

Fairness my arse. You want to know my name so you can write it in hearts on all your notebooks. You’re so obsessed with me!

 

_Just tell me your stupid name._

Fine. It’s Albus.

 

Albus?

 

Yes! Albus Severus Potter. What? Do you have a problem with it?

 

_No, um, I’ve got to go. Bye._

Wait! What’s wrong?

 

Scorpius?

 

What did I do?

 

**Saturday February 6, 11:01 pm**

I would just like you to know that I have never been up this early on a Saturday. But I couldn’t sleep because I was so worried about the fact that I clearly offended you. Please tell me what I did.

 

_It’s nothing. Go away._

It’s clearly something, Scor.

 

_Scor?_

 

New nickname. You can call me Al.

 

_I don’t think we should talk anymore._

Why not? We were finally getting somewhere!

 

_Because I know you._

You do? Like in real life?

 

_Yeah._

OH SHIT! Wait! Why do you know me and I don’t know you?

 

_Just leave it alone._

No. Come on, it’s going to drive me crazy all day.

 

_We go to the same school you moron._

Hey! No need for name calling! And you definitely don’t go to my school. I would know if someone with a name like Scorpius went to my school.

 

_No one calls me Scorpius at school._

What do they call you then?

 

_Just forget it, Al._

Why? I’m dying over here.

 

_If you want us to keep texting then you’ll leave it alone._

Fine. I don’t understand but fine.

 

**4:31 pm**

_And no trying to figure out who I am by asking around. That’s cheating._

Aww come on!

 

_I’m serious, Al._

Why don’t you want me to know? Are you hideous or something? Because I’d still be your friend even if you were.

 

_How kind of you._

That came out wrong. I just meant that I’d still want to be your friend no matter what. I’m enjoying our little conversations.

 

_If you want them to continue then don’t ask around about me._

But I’m so curious! This isn’t fair! You know who I am but I don’t know who you are! I thought you were all about the pursuit of fairness.

 

_That was all just bollocks to get you to tell me your name._

GASP! How dare you!

 

_You’re such an idiot. But then what did I expect from the captain of the football team?_

This is sooooo unfair. You know way too much about me. The scale is completely tipped in your favor!

 

_Just the way I like it._

Come on, Scorpius! You’ve got to give me something.

 

_No I don’t._

Pretty please?

 

_No. Sit there and suffer._

How do you know I’m sitting? Are you in the room with my right now? Are you watching me? Are you a stalker?

 

_It was a guess and no I’m not watching you. I’m on the other side of the school from you._

So you’re either in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

 

_No! You don’t get to twist what I say into trying to find clues!_

Why not? I can’t help it if I’m a deductive genius.

 

_Yes, you’re a regular Sherlock Holmes._

Well if you’re not going to tell me about yourself then I have to find out somehow!

 

_Or you could just leave it alone like I asked._

 

But what fun would that be?

 

_I’m serious, Al._

Fine, I’ll leave it alone if you’ll answer one question for me.

 

_Fine._

Do you think I’m sexy? ;)

 

_I’m not answering that._

That’s as good as a yes!

 

_No it isn’t._

It totally is! You’ve got the horn for me just admit it! That’s why you don’t want me to know who you are! You’ve got a big fat crush on me!

 

_No I don’t!_

Just admit it. You’ll feel better.

 

_You’re impossible._

But you still want me to snog you senseless!

 

_Shut up!_

 

**Sunday February 7 12:23 pm**

Have you ever wanked thinking about me?

 

_We are not having this conversation._

You know that when you avoid my questions it makes me think that it’s an automatic yes.

 

_You’re awfully full of yourself, aren’t you?_

Hey, you’ve seen me. Why shouldn’t I be?

 

_Because arrogance is not an attractive quality?_

Oh Scor, we already know you’re in love with me. You don’t have to play these silly little games.

 

_I hate you._

No you don’t.

 

**9:41 pm**

Hello my secret admirer!

 

_Go away._

Is that any way to talk to your beloved?

 

_You’re not my beloved and I’m trying to finish my homework before the library closes._

You’re in the library right now?

 

_Don’t you dare come looking for me._

But Scor! We could be snogging right now!

 

_Piss off._

 

**10:00 pm**

_I’ve left the library and now you’ll never find me._

I will! Someday!

 

_I wouldn’t bet on it._

Oh come on, there’s only thousands of students at this school. How hard can finding one be?

 

_You said you would leave it alone._

You never actually answered my question so that contract is null and void.

 

_I hate you so much._

No you don’t, you love me.

 

_You’re the worst._


	2. Chapter 2

Albus is regular. 

_Scorpius is in italics._

**James is in Bold.**

Rose is underlined. 

**_Hugo is Bold and Italics._ **

**_ Lily is all three.  _ **

**__ **

________________________________________________________________________

**Monday February 8, 9:33 am**

Calling all Potters and Weasleys!

 

**What the fuck do you want Al?**

**_ Stop texting me during class.  _ **

**__ **

This is an emergency.

 

I doubt it. 

It is!

 

**What could it possibly be that you have to bother all of us?**

I need help finding someone.

 

**So go on Grindr like every other gay guy.**

Fuck you James. It’s someone at this school.

 

**_MY PHONE WASN’T ON SILENT AND IT KEPT GOING OFF! IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING. I HATE YOU ALL!_ **

****

Sorry Hugo.

 

**_I’m lucky I didn’t get it confiscated. Now what is so important?_ **

****

Does anyone know a boy named Scorpius?

 

**What the fuck kind of name is that?**

 

**_ Nope never heard of him. And if you ever put me in a group message again I will murder you.  _ **

**__ **

I don’t know him either. Sorry. 

**No clue little bro.**

Ugh! You guys are so unhelpful! What about you Hugo? Please ur my last hope!

 

**_Don’t know. Sorry cuz._ **

****

Damn damn damn! Most useless family ever! 

 

**That's us!**

 

**9:40 am**

**_My cousin is looking for you._ **

****

_What?!!_

**_Albus. He just texted all the cousins asking if any of us knew you._ **

****

_What did you say?_

**_I lied. But like what’s going on?_ **

****

_Nothing. It’s stupid._

**_Whenever you say that it’s always something._ **

 

_He texted me by mistake the other day. He told me his name and I told him we went to the same school._

**_You probably shouldn’t have done that. Al won’t stop until he finds you._ **

****

_I told him not to look for me or I wouldn’t speak to him anymore!_

**_You’re not actually going to stick to that._ **

****

_You don’t know that!_

**_What I don’t get is how he doesn’t know who you are._ **

****

_He probably only knows me as Malfoy. I only told him my first name._

**_Oh poor, innocent Al._ **

****

_Do NOT feel sorry for him._

**_Well, you’ve got him intrigued._ **

****

_It won’t last._

**_You don’t know that._ **

****

_Yes I do._

**_Professor Longbottom is looking at me. I gotta go. Ttyl_ **

****

**9:45 am**

Why is Al trying to find you?

_No Rose, not you too!_

Me too? Who else? 

_Your brother._

Well that stands to reason. Us Weasleys are much smarter than those Potters. 

_A lot less likely to hate someone for their last name too._

No one hates you. 

_Pretty sure James does. He says Malfoy with a certain level of disdain._

Ignore him. He’s not the one on a hunt for you. 

_I asked him not to do that!_

You should probably start planning on what you’re going to do when he finds you. It’s only a matter of time. 

_I can outsmart a Potter._

Probably. 

_Especially if I have Hugo's and your help._

No! Do not drag me into this!

_You’re already in it! And I didn’t drag you into it. Your stupid cousin did._

I’m not going to help you hide from him. 

_Why not? I assume you lied to him about knowing me just like Hugo did._

Well yes. 

_See! You’ve already started._

Ugh, I hate you. 

_Just keep him guessing._

That’s not exactly easy. How many boys named Scorpius do you think are at this school? 

_I know but make him think people could be going by their middle names or something. Please Rose. I need your help._

Why would it be such a disaster if Albus found out who you were? 

_Because he’s talking to me like I’m a human being and if he finds out who I am he won’t anymore._

Have a little more faith in him. 

_I just don’t want him to hate me._

NO ONE HATES YOU. Get over yourself. 

_Easy for you to say. You’re part of a clan that’s worshipped at this school._

That’s not true. 

_Please just help me. I’ll owe you like a million favors._

Fine. But I think you’re making a bigger deal out of this than it actually is. 

_I'm going to ignore that last comment and just say thank you._

**9:50 am**

 

_You promised you wouldn’t look for me and you broke it._

What?! Who told you?

 

_It doesn’t matter._

Yes it does! One of my family is a lying bastard.

 

I bet it was James.

 

Is it James?

 

_I’m not telling you that._

You’re not mad at me are you?

 

_Why shouldn’t I be?_

Because I’m so cute? :)

 

_Nope, still mad._

I’m sorry I broke my promise. I just really want to know.

 

_Well stop._

Come on, Scor.

 

_No._

I’m sorry. Please forgive me.

 

PLEASE!

 

I’ll do anything.

 

Scor?

 

Please! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again!

 

_Stop texting me! You’re going to get my phone confiscated._

Say you’re not mad at me first.

 

_That would be a lie._

Come on Scor. Forgive me. Pretty please?

 

_Fine. Just to get you to stop._

I knew it was because I’m cute ;)

 

 

**6:00 pm**

We’re in the same place right now and it’s driving me crazy that I don’t know where you are.

 

_Shut up and eat your Shepherd’s pie._

See! Stuff like that! So unfair and I’ve asked all my siblings and cousins and no one will give you up.

 

_Probably because they like me better than you._

THEY DO NOT! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

 

_Don’t be jealous that I’ve gotten the loyalty of someone in your family that you don’t have._

Ugh! I hate you so much.

 

_No you don’t._

This is torture. You’re like a Bond villain mixed with the joker and sprinkled with the Emperor from Star Wars.

 

_After dinner I’m planning on stroking my large white cat._

Is that a euphemism for wanking?

 

_NO! God!_

That’s what it sounded like!

 

_I was being a bond villain!_

Will you be thinking of me when you wank?

 

_There will be no wanking!_

Are you sure?

 

_100%_

I think you could use the stress release.

 

_I wouldn’t be so stressed if you would stop talking to me about masturbation!_

Don’t be uncomfortable. We all do it.

 

_I don’t care. I don’t want to discuss this with you._

You definitely think of me when you do it.

 

_Shut your damn mouth._

But then how will you put your cock inside it?

 

_JFC. Goodbye forever._

No! Don’t go!

 

_Good day._

No! I refuse!

 

_I SAID GOOD DAY!_

**Tuesday February 9, 10:35 am**

Rose! I know it’s you who knows. You know everyone at this school!

 

What is it you think I know? 

Who Scorpius is. Tell me!

 

I don’t know. 

You are such a bad liar.

 

I’m not lying. 

Are your pants on fire?

 

Is that some crack about me being ginger?

 

No! Jesus! I could have gone my entire life without thinking about your fire crotch.

 

It is beautiful and well maintained, thank you very much. 

STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR VAGINA AND FOCUS ON ME!

 

That is my cue to exit this conversation. You’re on your own, Al. 

Why are you so mean to me? All I ever do is give you love!

 

That’s not even remotely true. Now bugger off. 

You’re the worst Weasley and that includes Uncle Percy.

 

LA LA LA NOT LISTENING. 

ROSE! PAY ATTENTION TO MEEEEEE AND MY PROBLEM!

 

You couldn’t pay me enough to help you with your problems. Go see a therapist. 

The only problem I need help with is finding Scorpius. I need to know who this magical unicorn is!

 

You are such an idiot. 

JUST HELP ME!

 

Nope. Go bother Hugo or something. 

Why? Do you think he knows Scorpius?

 

I really wouldn’t know. 

Some help you are.

 

You’re welcome, love. 

Fuck you.

 

Fuck you too. 

**10:50 am**

 

I know it was you!

 

**_What was me?_ **

****

You told Scorpius I was looking for him.

 

**_I think you’ve lost it, mate._ **

****

Please tell me who he is. You have no idea how much I’m suffering.

 

**_Maybe you should respect his decision not to tell you?_ **

****

UGH! You are such a goodie two shoes!

 

**_Maybe if you continue talking he’ll feel comfortable enough to reveal his identity. He’s hardly going to if you keep pushing him._ **

****

Go away with your logic.

 

**_Okay._ **

****

**11:00 am**

Scor, why do you hate me so?

 

_Because you’re obnoxious?_

RUDE! Also untrue.

 

_I invite you to scroll up and examine the evidence._

So hurtful. I don’t know why I even bother speaking to you.

 

**11:15 am**

You know I was just kidding, right?

 

Right?!

 

Scorpius!

 

_Well, since you mentioned it, why do you bother speaking to me?_

Um because you’re interesting and I enjoy it.

 

_Oh…um…I didn’t think you’d actually write something sincere._

 

I have feelings you know!

 

_Sorry, I just assumed you make some kind of dumb joke._

My jokes are not dumb! They are brilliant and inspired.

 

_Whatever you say._

Knock Knock.

 

_NO!_

Come on, Scor! Knock knock!

 

KNOCK KNOCK! I’m not leaving until you answer the door! I can do this all day.

 

_Fine. Who’s there?_

Alligator.

 

_Alligator who?_

ALLIGATOR EATING UP YOUR HOUSE!

 

_What? What does that even mean?_

I don’t know. It’s a joke I used to say all the time as a kid.

 

_That’s…actually kind of adorable._

Aww, you’re so in love with me.

 

_You just ruined it._

No! I take it back!

 

_RUINED IT!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday, February 10, 11:25 am**

I’m boredddddd

 

_What do you expect me to do about it?_

Entertain me. Obviously.

 

_Not going to happen._

Come on, Scor. Let’s play a game.

 

_Some of us actually take our academics seriously._

Oh my god, you’re definitely in Ravenclaw. You just gave yourself away, mate!

 

_You don’t have to be in Ravenclaw to take school seriously._

Are you though?

 

_Not telling._

Damn it! Fine, let’s still play a game.

 

_Like what? I feel our options are limited on our mobiles._

Oh ye of little faith. How about would you rather?

 

_Fine._

Okay, I’ll go first. Would you Rather snog me or my brother?

 

_Pass._

You can’t pass.

 

_I hate you so much._

Just play the game, Scor. I’m not going to make you follow thru on what you pick. Not unless you want to that is ;)

 

_Fine. James._

WHAT?! THE BETRAYAL!

 

_What? James is fit._

And I’m not?!

 

_I believe it’s my turn._

No! Not until we settle this. Why would you rather snog James than me? I demand an answer!

 

_That’s not part of the game. What does it matter anyway?_

It’s a matter of honour!

 

_Fine. I’ll snog you if it’ll get you to move on._

Ah! Sweet victory!

 

_Would you rather get a piercing or a tattoo?_

I have both so…not sure how to answer. I mean you’ve probably seen my nose ring.

 

_You have a tattoo?_

Yeah. It’s of a snake and it’s curled around my arm.

 

_A Slytherin through and through._

It’s actually in honour of my pet snake, Minty. He died last year and he was my first pet. I haven’t had the heart to get a new pet snake. I’m still grieving over Minty.

 

_Minty?_

He was sort of a mint green colour and I got him when I was six. Don’t judge.

 

_RIP Minty._

Thank you.

 

_Alright so I’m revising my first question. Would you rather get another tattoo or another piercing?_

Damn that’s hard too. I mean I’d probably get another of both. I want to get my tongue pierced but I also want to get lyrics tattooed on my collarbone.

 

_What lyrics?_

There is no distraction to mask what is real.

 

_That’s pretty emo._

Shut up! It’s from a Twenty One Pilots song.

 

_Oh. I don’t know them. Are they good?_

ARE THEY GOOD? YOU DID NOT JUST ASK ME THAT!

 

_Okay, calm down._

You need to go listen to them right now.

 

_I’m still in class you git._

Fine, then when classes are done. That is your homework assignment from Professor Potter.

 

_I’ll try._

Do or do not. There is no try.

 

_You are such a nerd._

Star Wars is not nerdy! You take that back.

 

_You are so dramatic._

Just shut up and let’s get back to the game.

 

_It’s your turn._

Would you rather wear McGonagall’s underwear for a day or have a drink with Professor Binns?

 

_Hey I asked you a nice question. How come yours are so fucking torturous?_

It’s not my fault you don’t know how to play the game!

 

_Fine. I guess have a drink with Binns because I could down it and leave. He probably wouldn’t even notice._

Nope! You would have to stay and wait while he drank his.

 

_That wasn’t in the rules._

It is now!

 

_Ugh. I still stick by my answer._

What’s wrong with Minnie’s pants?

 

_I don’t even want to answer that question. My turn and I am going to be vicious._

Bring it!

 

_Would you rather watch your parents have wild, passionate sex or only get turned on by tentacle porn?_

WTF!

 

_I warned you._

Ew! I don’t want to even think about my parents having sex. But then tentacle porn? I guess…and I can’t believe I’m going to say this…I would rather watch my parents have sex. Because at least then it’s only one time as opposed to my whole life.

 

_Maybe you’d really like tentacle porn. Have you given it a proper shot?_

No and I’m perfectly fine giving it a pass.

 

_It’s your turn then._

Would you rather have all your farts sound like sneezes or have all your sneezes sound like farts?

 

_You are so weird._

Hey! You do not get to talk Mr. Tentacle Porn!

 

_It’s have your farts sound like sneezes, obviously._

Really? You don’t think it would be funny if you farted out your nose?

 

_No I don’t._

I disagree entirely.

 

_Well we don’t have time to debate the value of sneeze farts vs. fart sneezes. It’s time for the next lesson._

Fine. Be that way.

 

_I will._

You’re totally a Ravenclaw.

 

**2:55 pm**

Help me I’m on my way to History with Binns.

 

_There is no help for you now. Just sit and suffer._

Let’s play another game.

 

_Not more Would you Rather._

Ok. How about one word story?

 

_What’s that?_

We each make up one word of a story and build off what the other says.

 

_Oh ok. You start._

Once

 

_There_

Was

 

_A_

Banana

 

_Named_

Carl.

 

_He_

Liked

 

_To_

Dance

 

_And_

Make

 

_Puppets_

Out

 

_Of_

Sticks.

 

_Carl_

Was

 

_Lonely_

And

 

_So_

He

 

_Made_

Himself

 

_A_

Friend

 

_Named_

Stu.

 

_They_

Were

 

_Very_

Gay

 

_For_

Each

 

_Other._

After

 

_Ten_

Years

 

_They_

Got

 

_Married._

Stu

 

_Wore_

A

 

_Velvet_

Suit.

 

_Carl_

Wore

 

_A_

Chapeau.

 

_They_

Went

 

On

 

_Their_

Honeymoon

 

_In_

Vegas.

 

_They_

Were

 

_Super_

Gay.

 

_The_

End.

 

_Aww. I’m so glad Stu and Carl got their happy ending._

Yeah. It’s not every day a banana and a stick puppet can work things out.

 

_Not everyone would accept their love._

So true.

 

_The struggle would be real._

They would have to fight for gay puppets and banana’s rights.

 

_And for the right to party._

Aww yeah!

 

_Well I hope you were thoroughly entertained but I have to actually pay attention to my class if I want to pass it._

I’m not falling for that. A smart Ravenclaw like you would have no trouble passing classes.

 

_Even if I was a Ravenclaw that doesn’t make me automatically good at every subject._

I’m not buying it.

 

_I don’t care if you buy it or not. I’ve g2g_

NO! DON’T LEAVE MEEEEE

 

I hate you.

 

**7:43 pm**

_I’m listening to Twenty One Pilots._

And?!?! Aren’t they amazing?

 

_They’re a bit weird. I like the song Stressed Out. I relate to it on an emotional level._

What about Car Radio? It’s my favorite song.

 

_Weird. Very weird._

 

How dare you!

 

_Sorry they’re just not my favorite._

Fine then. What kind of music do you like?

 

_Spice Girls._

OH MY GOD. You just made the soda I was drinking come out of my nose.

 

_*Takes Bow*_

But seriously. What kind of music do you like?

 

_I don’t know. I’m really into The 1975 right now._

UGH Why?!

 

_They’re fun to dance to._

What? You dance?!

 

_Yeah? Why is that so shocking?_

Ravenclaws don’t dance.

 

_Anyone can dance, Al. Don’t be so closed minded._

I have an open mind!

 

_If you could see them you would be in awe of my dance skills._

Don’t tease me this way!

 

_Can’t hear you. I’m dancing the night away._

Come back! Dance over here.

 

_I’m dancing by myself._

You know that songs about masturbation, right?

 

_No it’s not!_

IT SO IS. Google that shit!

 

_Oh my god. That’s not what I meant!_

Uh huh. Sure.

 

_I’m not having a wank!_

I totally believe you. Wink wink nudge nudge.

 

_You’re impossible._

Why thank you!

 

**Thursday, February 11, 12:07 am**

 

_I can’t sleep and I know it’s stupid to think you might be up as well but…are you?_

_Sorry. Just…sorry. Never mind._

**12:23 am**

I’m up! I’m up! What’s going on?

 

NO! Don’t tell me I missed you.

 

_You didn’t. Sorry if I woke you up._

You didn’t. I got up to take a piss and saw your messages.

 

_Charming._

Ikr? So what’s wrong?

 

_I don’t know. I just can’t seem to get to sleep._

What can I do to help?

 

_I’m not sure. I just get like this sometimes. I’m a bit of an insomniac._

Is it weird that I really want to give you a hug right now?

 

_No. It’s not weird._

I’m hugging my pillow and pretending it’s you. You’re very soft and squishy.

 

_Lol sorry I’m actually quite bony. I don’t think hugging me would be as pleasant._

Of course it would be. We’d cuddle for days.

 

Scor?

 

Did you fall asleep?

 

_No, I’m hiding my face because I’m blushing like an idiot._

Oh my god.

 

_Shut up you._

You’re too cute.

 

_SHUT UP_

Does the idea of cuddling with me really get you that flustered?

 

_No! Now shut up and go to sleep._

It totally does. Oh my god. This is brilliant!

 

_No it is not! Al! Cut it out._

You want to cuddle me so hard.

 

_You’re an idiot._

Come on, give us a cuddle ;)

 

_No. Go to sleep._

You’re so mean to me. : (

 

_You’re the one teasing me!_

Out of love! Love teasing. It’s different.

 

_Go away._

No.

 

_Yes._

You’re the Stu to my Carl.

 

_Good night you idiot._

Night love. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad people are enjoying this! It's been a lot of fun to write. I'm hoping to have another chapter up before Valentine's Day. As always, thanks for reading!

Albus is Plain text 

_Scorpius is italics._

Rose is underlined.

**_Hugo is bold and italics._ **

**_Lily is all three._ ** ****

* * *

 

**February 11, 10:02 am**

Did you sleep okay last night?

 

_I did. Thanks._

No problem. Anytime : )

 

 

**3:45 pm**

You know it’s Valentine’s Day in three days.

 

_I’m vaguely aware, yes._

You have to know where I’m going with this.

 

_I really don’t._

Will you be my valentine? <3

 

_How do you know I’m not already someone else’s valentine? You just assume I’m single?_

Kind of, yeah. I mean if you had someone else you wouldn’t waste time talking to me.

 

_Why do you always assume that only one person can be important to another?_

I don’t always assume that. I just don’t know why you’d bother with me if you had someone else.

 

Like last night. You wouldn’t have texted me in that situation if you were with someone.

 

_Maybe I just needed a friend._

Now you’re making me feel like an arsehole.

 

_Go with the feeling._

Hey!

 

Ok maybe I’m hoping you’re single.

 

_Why?_

I don’t know. I just am.

 

_You can’t possibly think there’s a future with this._

Why not?

 

_You know nothing about me._

Whose fault is that?

 

_Maybe it is my fault but the point still stands._

Then let’s change it, ok? Let’s play truth or truth!

 

_You know I could very easily lie, right?_

I’m trusting you to not lie to me. My poor delicate heart couldn’t take it.

 

_You’re an idiot._

I’ll go first. Are you single?

 

_Yes I am._

Good. Your turn.

 

_Truth or truth?_

Hmmmmm I guess I’ll go with…truth.

 

_Excellent choice. How do you imagine me?_

God, I don’t know. I guess tall? Good-looking. Blond.

 

_Why blond?_

I have a thing for blonds.

 

_So basically you’re making me into your dream guy._

Pretty much.

 

_And if I don’t quite live up to the fantasy?_

I don’t think it would matter that much.

 

_Why not?_

Hey! You’re getting way too many questions in! It’s my turn. Truth or truth?

 

_Truth._

Are you gay/bi/pan/straight/Ace?

 

_Gay. No need for me to ask what you are. Your reputation proceeds you._

It’s lies! All lies! I only have eyes for you!

 

_Yeah right. Pull the other one._

So distrusting.

 

_Truth or truth?_

Truth.

 

_Do you have a crush on anyone?_

You mean other than you?

 

_Shut up._

I mean I guess? I don’t know, I snog blokes on occasion because I love snogging hot boys. But I’ve kind of had this lingering crush for this guy for a while now. He doesn’t seem to be into anyone though so I doubt he fancies me.

 

_Who is it?_

Ah you’ll have to wait your turn!

 

_What?_

You asked me if I had a crush on someone not who I have a crush on.

 

_I love how you interpret the questions in a way that benefits you the most._

_And by love I mean dislike immensely._

Don’t hate the player, hate the game.

 

_You fucking did not._

I fucking did.

 

_I hate you so much._

And by hate you mean undying love and devotion. Now! Truth or truth?

 

_I refuse._

You can’t refuse.

 

_I REFUSE!_

Come on, Scor. Don’t be so bitter.

 

_Fine. Truth._

What’s your favorite sexual position?

 

_Really?_

Really.

 

_It depends on if I’m topping or bottoming._

Which do you prefer?

 

_Nope, that’s another question. My turn now!_

That’s not fair!

 

_You literally just did the exact same thing to me._

Ugh! You and your logic.

 

_Who do you have a crush on?_

His name is Malfoy.

 

_What?!_

Do you know him?

 

_Yeah._

I mean we’ve only said maybe five words to each other over the past five years. But I had a lowkey crush on him for a few years and then I caught him staring at me one time in fourth year and it kicked it up to a highkey crush.

 

_And you don’t think he likes you back?_

Why would he? We never speak. I just think he’s hot and want to snog him like mad. But he just seems so unapproachable, you know?

 

Scor?

 

**3:55 pm**

_Mayday! Help me! HELP ME!_

What’s going on? 

_ALBUS JUST TOLD ME HE HAS A CRUSH ON ME!_

Ok calm down with the all caps. What’s the big deal? You guys have been talking a lot for the past week. Obviously he likes you. 

__

_No you don’t understand. He just told me he has a crush on Malfoy (aka me) in real life. How do I respond to this?_

Oh he finally told you that, huh? 

 

_You knew?!!_

Well yeah. Back in like fourth year I managed to get it out of him. 

_Why didn’t you tell me?_

Because I had a feeling you would freak out like this? 

_What do I do?_

Tell him who you are, find somewhere to meet so you can shag each other senseless? 

_No! Absolutely not._

Why not? You know he doesn’t have a problem with who you are anymore. 

_Yeah but what if he’s upset that I didn’t tell him now that he’s told me?_

He won’t be. Trust me. 

_I can’t tell him now that he’s confessed that. He’s going to think I’m lying._

You are such a coward. You're also making excuses.

_I’m well aware of that fact._

**4:00 pm**

_Sorry. I had to message someone else real quick._

Whoa, you didn’t tell Malfoy what I said or something, right?

 

_No, I didn’t tell him._

Good. That would be embarrassing.

 

_The great Albus Severus Potter scared of someone learning he has a crush?_

Well yeah when I know it’s someone I can never get.

 

_I bet you could._

Your faith in me is astounding.

 

_I just mean he’s probably not as unapproachable as you think._

Well he’s friends with my cousin Rose. She refuses to talk to him for me though.

 

_Why don’t you just talk to him yourself?_

I’m much more comfortable pining from a safe distance.

 

_You’re such an idiot._

HEY! I’m a delicate flower. You can’t talk to me like that.

 

_Sorry darling. I didn’t mean to offend your fragile ego._

Apology accepted.

 

_It’s your turn._

Oh right! Do you prefer topping or bottoming?

 

_Topping usually. There are too many boys at this school who know fuck all about gay sex and so it’s better if I teach them the ways. I only bottom for guys who know what they’re doing._

Whoa.

 

_What?_

I don’t know. I just never really thought of you that way?

 

_What? Sexually?_

I thought you were more of a nerd.

 

_Nerds can’t have sex?_

I guess they can.

 

_Truth or truth?_

Truth.

 

_If I told you the only way you could learn my identity was if you agreed to suck me off, would you do it?_

Jesus! That’s a hell of a question.

 

_Well?_

I don’t know if I want to answer that. I mean it’s really personal.

 

_Then I think you should have to do a dare._

Okay. Bring it on.

 

**6:00 pm**

Oh my god is this actually happening? 

****

**_Scor did you do this?_ **

****

_Yep._

He’s not actually going to sing. 

**_Yep he’s singing._ **

****

_Oh god. He’s getting on the table. That wasn’t part of the dare._

McGoogles looks like she’s going to murder him. 

**_I don’t blame her._ **

****

_He’s going to get detention for sure._

**_Was “You’re So Vain” your idea or his?_ **

****

_His. All I said was he had to sing a song by a female artist._

I would have thought he would go for Beyonce or something. 

_Oh please. Albus could never pull off a Beyonce song._

**_He should have done Shakira. Those hips are not lying._ **

****

I am disowning you as a brother. 

**_IT’s true!_ **

****

Where did he even get a skirt? 

****

**6:02 pm**

**_ ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET A HOLD OF MY SKIRT?! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WHY DOES IT FIT YOU!!!!?  _ **

**__ **

**8:30 pm**

_Slow clap in your honour._

Why thank you! *Takes bow*

 

_The crop top was a nice touch._

Any excuse to show off my abs, you know? Glad you liked the show ;)

****

_It was definitely entertaining. How many detentions did you get?_

Two. Minnie was spitting.

 

_I can imagine._

She warned me to stay in my regulation uniform during school hours but that I was free to wear whatever I wanted on the weekends.

 

_So are you going to forgo your usual skinny jeans and v-neck shirts for crop tops and skirts?_

I just might. Come on, admit it, I looked hot.

 

_You looked like an idiot. It was probably your dancing though._

I totally pulled it off!

 

_It would have looked better if you had gone for high heels instead of your usual Doc Martens._

Fuck you, I’m fabulous!

 

_What you really mean is that you can’t pull off high heels._

I can too!

 

_I’ll believe it when I see it._

Haven’t you learned yet not to doubt me? I am the king of dares.

 

_Prove it._

What will you give me if I do?

 

_Another slow clap?_

No.

 

_Well what do you want?_

I want a phone call.

 

_What?_

I want to speak to you on the phone. I want to hear your voice.

 

_Why?_

I don’t know. I just do. Do we have a deal?

 

_Fine. You wear high heels for an entire day and we can talk on the phone._

For at least half an hour.

 

_What if we run out of things to say to each other?_

Then we’ll play a game!

 

_I should have guessed._

You’re going to learn to never bet against Albus Severus Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no one is confused - Sirius and Remus are alive in this universe and Teddy is their son. Lexy asked for tattoo artist Sirius. Also if you're not really into Teddy/James Sirius, don't worry. I'm probably not going to mention them very much and it might just stay with James having a crush on Teddy depending on how I feel. Either way, Scorpius/Albus is really the focus of this fic and I don't want to get bogged down in side relationships. I'm so glad I got this up before Valentine's Day. Anyways, as always thanks for reading!

Albus is regular text. 

_Scorpius is italics._

**James is bold.**

Rose is underlined. 

* * *

 

 **Friday** , **February 12, 4:55 pm**

Five more minutes and victory is mine.

 

_Nope. I said all day._

That means all of the school day!

 

_No it does not. You can take them off when you get ready for bed._

But SCOOOOOOOOR

 

_No buts. That was the deal or you don’t get your phone call._

You’re so mean.

 

_I thought I was going to rue the day I challenged the dare king. You’re not backing out are you?_

NEVER!

 

**6:00 pm**

_Hello gorgeous ;)_

 

You’re loving this.

 

_Well they go make your arse look fantastic._

Glad you’re enjoying the view. If I knew who you are I would give you the best view.

 

_I can see fine from here._

Damn you. I hate when you do things like that.

 

_I love torturing you._

I think I’m actually taller than James in these. At least that’s something.

 

_Of course when given the option you go for six inch stilettos._

Go big or go home.

 

_Words to live by._

God, if so many people weren’t on their phones right now I would have a much easier time picking you out.

 

_You’ll never find me! BWAHAHAHAHA_

You evil bastard.

 

_You have no idea._

I don’t buy it. You’re a marshmallow.

 

_Am not._

You’re completely goo on the inside. Mushy as hell.

 

_Is that so?_

It is.

 

_Hmm. Then why am I wondering what it would feel like having those heels digging into my back?_

What?!

 

_You know, if I were sucking you off in those heels. Have I mentioned I have no gag reflex?_

Omfg.

 

_If I had you just how I want you, your legs would be over my shoulders. Those heels would be digging into my back as I gave you the best blowjob you’ve ever had in your life. I can almost feel your hands in my hair._

 

Who are you and what have you done with my friend Scorpius?

 

_What? You don’t like me like this?_

No!

 

_Then why are you blushing?_

I hate you so much.

 

_I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet._

Oh god.

 

_My fingers sliding inside you. I’d find your prostate and toy with it until I had you begging._

Fuck.

 

_You seem to be squirming a lot._

Because I’m getting hard you evil bastard!

 

_Do you want me to stop?_

I don’t know! If I was in private I would say no don’t ever fucking stop. But I really don’t want to walk back to my dormitory with a boner.

 

_Lol. Maybe I’ll just save it for our phone conversation._

Oh my god. You’re going to slowly kill me with sexual fruatration.

 

_You discovered my evil plan. BWAHAHAHA._

Your evil laugh needs work.

 

_My evil laugh is perfect. You shut your pretty mouth._

These heels are really working for you, huh?

 

_They might be._

**11:59 pm**

One more minute to go and then victory shall be mine!

 

_You didn’t have to go all the way to midnight._

I wanted to just so you couldn’t get me on a technicality.

 

_Are you lying in bed with them on right now?_

Yes.

 

_I’m sorry to not be there to see that._

Please don’t talk about sucking me off again.

 

_Lol why not?_

Because I’ve already wanked twice today. I don’t think my penis can handle another go.

 

_Really? Two is your limit?_

Yes! When I don’t have someone helping me out.

 

_Why didn’t you just get someone else to give you a wank? I’m sure you would have had plenty of volunteers._

Well the person I want won’t tell me who he is so…

 

_What about Malfoy?_

Oh yes, that would go over well. “Hey, I know we’ve barely spoken, but would you like to grope me until I come?”

 

_He might have said yes._

Not likely.

 

_You’ll wear high heels for an entire day but you won’t talk to the boy you have a crush on?_

Why so interested? I would think you’d be jealous of the competition for my affection!

 

_Oh please. I’ve got you wrapped around my finger._

No you don’t.

 

_I SO do._

Let me at least pretend to still have my dignity.

 

_Fine. Your minute is up. You win. When are we going to do this?_

We’ll figure out a time.

 

_Okay. Good night._

Night.

 

**Saturday, February 13, 11:56 am**

_Are we doing this or not?_

Can’t today. I have a family thing.

 

_Oh ok._

Sorry. Guess we’ll have to do it tomorrow.

 

_Alright._

**1:11 pm**

**Why do you keep checking your phone?**

None of your damn business.

 

**Hoping your boyfriend will text you?**

Why so worried about my love life?

 

**Because maybe if you had someone you’d stop being so embarrassing at school.**

I am not embarrassing. I am amazing. You’re just mad because I inherited all the dance skills.

 

**Yeah, ok.**

Stop staring at Teddy. It’s weird.

 

**I’m not staring you arsehole!**

You’re totally staring.

 

**I was just looking at his new tattoo. Uncle Sirius did a good job with it.**

Uh huh, sure. His tattoo is on his neck, not his arse.

 

**Shut the fuck up, Albus.**

Come over here and make me!

 

**I would but I don’t want to ruin Dominique’s birthday dinner.**

Excuses, excuses.

 

**Dad’s glaring at us. We should put our phones away.**

Dad doesn’t scare me.

 

**Yeah but if he gets pissed enough he’ll bring mum in on it.**

Oh shit.

 

**3:45 pm**

HELP ME!

 

_What’s wrong?_

My Uncle Sirius is singing karaoke to my Uncle Remus.

 

_Oh? What song?_

Endless Love. It’s terrible. Make him stop.

 

_How exactly are you expecting me to do that?_

I don’t know! Figure it out! Usually Sirius is so cool. I don’t know what happened to him.

 

_Love?_

Could be. Promise me you’ll never let me get that lame.

 

_Sure?_

Thank you. I cannot lose my punk rock cred like Sirius did.

 

_It’s can’t be that bad._

ENDLESS. LOVE. I repeat. ENDLESS LOVE!

 

_Yes. I can read. And this from the guy who was singing Carly Simon?_

Carly Simon is a treasure!

 

_And Lionel Ritchie isn’t?_

UGH! Go away if you’re not going to be helpful!

 

_You texted me!_

Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no no no no no n on ononononononono!

 

_What is it now?_

My mum and dad are going to sing a duet.

 

_THE HORROR!_

Exactly! Oh god! I think they’re going to do something from Grease. This is a nightmare.

 

_Well families are supposed to be embarrassing._

Send help. Send child services. This has to be against the Geneva convention.

 

_The what?_

This is cruel and unusual punishment.

 

_If someone starting to sing “What’s New Pussycat” inform me immediately and I’ll alert the proper authorities._

I knew you’d come through for me.

 

_That’s what I’m here for._

**3:49 pm**

**They’re not going to do Summer Lovin’**

Please tell me they’re not.

 

**Why is this happening to us? We’re good people, aren’t we?**

God is punishing me for liking cock and you for liking both. You greedy bastard.

 

**Anything but this.**

Oh god it’s starting. I’m going to run away while I can.

 

**Right behind you.**

**4:00 pm**

We just barely escaped with our lives.

 

_Glad to hear it._

We’re hiding in the arcade down the street from the restaurant where we were. Hopefully they won’t come find us until the singing is over.

 

And by the way I’m totally kicking James’ arse in skeeball.

 

_Win me a teddy bear._

Why? I wouldn’t be able to give it to you.

 

_We could plan a spot for you to leave it for me._

How would you know I wouldn’t hide somewhere nearby to see you come to get it?

 

_How would you know I wouldn’t send someone for me?_

OH DAMN. You got me there.

 

_I am an evil genius. BWAHAHAHA._

Stop with the laugh.

 

_Never._

Why do I like you again?

 

_No idea._

You know.

 

_I really don’t._

We have fun together.

 

_We do._

And tomorrow we’re going to talk on the phone for the first time ever.

 

_I don’t know why that’s something you want. I hate talking on the phone._

I want to hear your voice.

 

_Why?_

I just do.

 

_Fine. Go back to your skeeball. I’ll talk to you later._

Bye.

 

**Sunday, February 14, 2:01 pm**

I know what you’re doing. 

I’m not doing anything.

 

Oh really? You talked Scorpius into a phone call and just happened to make it land on Valentine’s Day. 

 

Oh is it Valentine’s Day? I hadn’t noticed.

 

What exactly do you think is going to happen? 

 

I don’t know, Rose! We talk, we fall madly in love, he tells me who he is, we get married, get Sirius to give us matching tattoos. I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it.

 

You’re really into him. 

I am, which is stupid because it’s only been ten days. But we talk all the time and he’s so fucking perfect.

 

Just don’t get your hopes up too much, okay? 

I won’t. We’re just going to have a conversation like always.

 

I hope everything works out for you. 

 

Thanks. I’m so fucking nervous. Why am I nervous, Rose?

 

Because it matters to you?

Ugh. I hate caring about things.

 

I know you do. Good luck.

 

I’m gonna need it.

 

 

**6:28 pm**

**-*-* Calling Scorpius -*-***

**_“_ ** _Hello?”_

“It’s me.”

 

_“We’re you wondering if after all these years I’d like to meet?"_

“Okay, that was not on purpose.”

 

_“It was still fun, though.”_

“Wow, you do not sound like what I imagined.”

 

_“What did you think I’d sound like?”_

“I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting your voice to be so low and…sexy.”

 

_“Well I am trying to keep my voice down so my dorm mates don’t overhear us.”_

“Oh, I’m outside.”

 

“ _Albus, It’s still winter!”_

“So? I’m bundled up accordingly. I wanted this to be private.”

 

_“Hold on.”_

“What are you doing?”

 

_“I’m locking myself in the bathroom because you made me feel bad.”_

“Sorry.”

 

_“It’s fine. I want it to be private too.”_

“Happy Valentine’s Day by the way.”

 

_“Happy Valentine’s Day. So am I your valentine?”_

“You are.”

 

_“Did you win me that Teddy bear?”_

“I won A teddy bear. His name is Zeppelin and I’m not sure you deserve him.”

 

_“You are such an idiot.”_

“That is no way to speak to your Valentine.”

 

_“Okay, so what would I have to do to earn Zeppelin?”_

“Oh god, don’t do that!”

 

_“Do what?”_

“That thing where your voice gets all breathy. It’s not fair.”

 

_“I wasn’t doing anything.”_

“You were too and you know it!”

 

_“Is it turning you on?”_

“No!”

 

_“It’s definitely turning you on.”_

“Shut up.”

 

_“It must be cold outside. Would you like me to warm you up?”_

“You are pure evil.”

 

_“You make it too easy.”_

“You think I’m easy? How dare you!”

 

_“I didn’t actually mean it like that.”_

“I know, I was joking.”

 

_“So what do you want to talk about?”_

“I’m not sure. I didn’t prepare talking points or anything.”

 

_“How was your family thing other than the karaoke?”_

“It was good. It was my cousin Dominique’s birthday so we all went out for dinner. We always have big family get togethers on our birthdays. It’s exhausting because there’s so many of us. There’s fifteen of us cousins. That’s fifteen times we get together and that’s not even including Christms and stuff. I cannot escape my family.”

 

_“Well I think you’re lucky. I’m an only child. My parents used to try and make me hang out with their friends’ kids but I never really liked them that much. Eventually my father stopped making me spend time with them. I think he abandoned it when I was put in Ravenclaw.”_

“AH ha! You’re in Ravenclaw! I knew it!”

 

_“Yes, I’m in Ravenclaw. You caught me.”_

“At the rate I’m going I’ll figure out who you are within a month!”

 

“ _You’re awfully proud of yourself for discovering the thing I straight up told you.”_

“Shh! You’re ruining it.”

 

_“Oh, sorry.”_

“No but seriously, why won’t you just tell me who you are?”

 

_“It’s complicated.”_

“Because, you know, I really like you. I want to hang out with you in real life. It sucks knowing you’re around all the time but you’re not, you know, with me.”

 

_“What’s wrong with the way we are now?”_

“Nothing. I like texting you. I would probably do it all the time anyway. I just wish you would give me a chance.”

 

_“Albus…”_

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be pushy about it. I just feel like you could disappear on me so easily.”

 

_“I’m not going to disappear.”_

“But you could stop talking to me one day.”

 

_“I would at least let you know it was happening. I wouldn’t just stop talking to you. I’m not like that.”_

“I have no idea what you’re like.”

 

_“Yes you do. Do you really need to know what I look like to know me?”_

“I guess not. I still want to know though.”

 

_“We’ll get there, okay? I’m just not ready.”_

“I understand that. You matter to me though. Like a lot.”

 

_“You mean a lot to me too, Al, even if you are crazy.”_

“I am not crazy.”

 

_“You wore high heels for an entire day on a dare just to be able to talk to me. I’m pretty sure you’re crazy.”_

“It was worth it.”

 

_“Thank you very much.”_

“Can I ask you something?”

 

_“Of course.”_

“If I were someone else would you have told me who you are by now?”

 

_“I don’t know. Maybe. It doesn’t really matter though, does it?”_

“I guess not.”

 

_“Can I ask you a question?”_

“I think you’ve earned the right.”

 

_“Why did you keep talking to me after you learned I wasn’t your lab partner?”_

“I’m not sure. You just caught my attention right from the beginning. You were so fucking sassy and I wanted to keep you talking to me.”

 

_“Sassy?”_

“Oh my god, you know you’re a sass queen, don’t even try to pretend you’re not.”

 

_“You’re so dumb.”_

“You love me, admit it.”

 

_“Only if you give me Zeppelin.”_

“You drive such a hard bargain!”

 

_“I’m evil, remember?”_

“I’ll give him to you on our first date, not before then.”

 

_“What makes you think we’ll have a first date?”_

“Because I’m wearing you down. I can tell. You’re falling in love with me and then you’re going to want to date the fuck out of me.”

 

_“We’ll see.”_

“And we’ll get married and have gay babies. We’ll tell them about how we starting talking and what a kinky fucker you are.”

 

_“We probably shouldn’t tell that to our children unless we want them forever scarred.”_

“You’ll just have to get a good job so you can pay for their therapy.”

 

_“Why can’t you get a good job?”_

“I’m going to be home raising two kids! Do you really want to leave Jimi and Janis in the care of a nanny? I was fully intending to be your house husband!”

 

_“We’re naming our kids after rock stars that overdosed in the 70’s?”_

“Yes.”

 

_“Thanks for letting me in our naming our children.”_

“You can pick the middle names.”

 

_“Jimi Calvin Potter and Janis Hobbes Potter.”_

“Perfect.”

 

_“Our kids are going to hate us.”_

“Probably but only because we’ll be embarrassing as fuck. We’ll make out in front of them and never let them do anything fun.”

 

_“They’ll be rebelling by the time they’re three.”_

“We might be able to push it back until five.”

 

_“Not if they’re your kids.”_

“What makes you think they’ll take after me? They might be huge nerds like you.”

 

_“Why thank you.”_

“But very cute nerds.”

 

_“You don’t know what I look like.”_

“Oh come on, no one with a voice as sexy as yours could be unattractive.”

 

_“That’s not true at all.”_

“Well, you’ll be hot to me no matter what.”

 

_“It’s true what they say, love is blind.”_

“You’re making fun of me.”

 

_“How could you tell?”_

“I can always tell. Sometimes I just choose to ignore it.”

 

_“Sweetie, you couldn’t ignore me if you tried.”_

“Oh my god, was that just a Breakfast Club quote?”

 

_“It was.”_

“I love you and I love the Breakfast Club. I would totally be Bender.”

 

_“I’d probably be Brian because he’s the nerdy one.”_

“No way. If I’m Bender then you have to be Claire.”

 

_“I don’t want to be Claire.”_

“Too bad. It’s decided.”

 

_“Oh shit.”_

“What’s wrong?”

 

_“Someone needs to get in here. I should go. But this was fun. We should do it again sometime.”_

“Definitely. Text me later, Valentine.”

 

_“I will. Bye Al.”_

“Bye Scor.”


	6. Chapter 6

Albus is regular text. 

_Scorpius is italics._

Rose is underlined.

_**Hugo is bold italics.** _

* * *

 

**Friday, February 19, 3:55pm**

Aww yeah! School’s almost out for the weekend. You ready to party?

 

_If by party you mean study, then yes._

NERDDDDDD

 

_At least I’m a hot nerd._

Well I wouldn’t know, would I?

 

_Trust me, I’m a hot piece of ass._

Pics or it didn’t happen.

 

_My ass didn’t happen?_

Mmhmm. You could have a flat pancake arse for all I know.

 

_I’m not sending you a picture of my arse you perv._

I would send you one of mine.

 

_I’ve seen yours. It’s nothing special._

LIES! ALL LIES!!! You said my arse looked fantastic.

 

_Yeah in heels. That is the point of heels, to make your arse look good._

My arse is amazing. Say it.

 

_Nope._

SAY ITTTTTT!

 

_Never going to happen._

You are the meanest.

 

_But you still love me._

**5:45 pm**

ROSE! ROSE! ROSE!

 

What do you want?

 

I have a question.

 

Okay.

 

Does Scorpius have a great arse?

 

Wtf? 

 

I need to know.

 

You two have the weirdest relationship. 

 

You’re evading the questions.

 

I don’t know. I don’t go around staring at people's butts. 

 

Ugh, you’re the worst!

 

Go be weird somewhere else. I’m busy. 

 

**5:48 pm**

Hugo! My favorite cousin! My Main man!

 

**_What do you want?_ **

****

Okay, so you know Scorpius, right?

 

**_I don’t know, do I?_ **

****

Don’t be a prat, just answer the question.

 

**_Yes, I do. Have you still not figured out who he is?_ **

****

Okay, 1. Shut up. 2. Is he hot?

 

  1. **_Fuck you 2. Yes._**



****

YES!

 

**_Why does it matter?_ **

****

Idk, it just does. He have a nice arse?

 

**_I guess?_ **

****

You guess? What kind of answer is that?

 

**_I’m not a butt man._ **

****

What kind of man are you?

 

**_Legs._ **

****

Get the fuck out of here.

 

**_Hey, I like what I like._ **

****

You’re such a disappointment as a cousin.

 

**_I’m going to tell Scorpius you like watching daddy roleplay porn._ **

****

THAT WAS ONE TIME!

 

**_Do not mess with me, Albus. I am the master commander._ **

****

You’re a git.

 

**6:00 pm**

_Hi daddy ;)_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I hate everything.

 

_Or would you like to call me daddy?_

Stop it.

 

_Give daddy a kiss._

NO!

 

_Come on, be a good boy for daddy._

I hate you.

 

_Don’t speak that way to your daddy or you’ll get spanked._

Go away now.

 

_Aww baby, don’t be that way. Daddy loves you._

I’m going to kill Hugo.

 

**6:05 pm**

You’re a dead man the next time I see you.

 

**_You don’t want to mess with me, Albus. I know too much._ **

****

I’m not afraid of you.

 

**_You should be._ **

****

**7:00 pm**

Is it safe to talk to you again or are you going to start in with the daddy talk again?

 

_I’ve had my fun. I’ll leave you alone for now._

Thank you.

 

_It was something watching you chase Hugo around the dinning hall._

That little bastard had it coming.

 

_Why? Because he told me what you like?_

I don’t actually like that stuff. I usually have to share a room with Hugo when I go over to their house and I thought he was asleep. He caught me watching a video that for your information was not properly labeled.

 

_Mmhmm. Sure. I’ll pretend I believe you._

It’s true!

 

_Why were you wanking in your cousin’s room?_

When I was fourteen I was like perpetually wanking all day every day.

 

_Gross._

Oh like you weren’t?

 

_No because I have something called self-restraint._

You try being a confused 14 year old boy going through puberty who thinks he might be into dudes.

 

_That was literally my exact situation, Albus._

Shit, right. Shut up.

 

_Forget I was gay there for a second?_

No, I didn’t. I just didn’t imagine you struggled with it all the much?

 

_Yes, as the only son of a father from a very strict family I didn’t worry about my sexuality at all._

Look, I’m sorry. That was a dick thing to say.

 

_Yes it was._

Sorry again.

 

**11:32 pm**

Hey, can I call you?

 

_Why?_

I feel weird about the way we left things and I just…I want to call you.

 

_I guess that would be all right._

Thanks.

 

                                                            -*-*- Calling Scorpius -*-*-

 

_“Hi.”_

“Hey.”

 

_“You’re up awfully late. Been out partying all night?”_

“Not really. It was too cold to go out and do anything. I just watched Netflix.”

 

_“Oh? What did you watch?”_

“Kitchen Nightmares.”

 

_“Seriously?”_

“What? I love that show!”

 

_“It just wasn’t what I was expecting.”_

“What were you expecting?”

 

_“I don’t know. Family Guy?”_

“I’m more of a Futurama guy.”

 

_“Fair enough.”_

“What did you do tonight?”

 

_“Went to a movie with Hugo. We saw Deadpool.”_

“What?”

 

_“What?”_

“Why are you going out on dates with Hugo? That’s so unfair?”

 

_“It wasn’t a date. We’re friends.”_

“Why didn’t you invite me? I’m much more fun than Hugo!”

 

_“Because we’re not really there yet?”_

“Not where?”

 

_“The meeting stage?”_

“Why not? I want to meet you. Why don’t you want to meet me?”

 

“ _We’ve had this conversation before.”_

“I know and you keep giving me a bullshit answer. It’s been over two weeks of almost non-stop texting. Like what the hell, Scor?”

 

_“I’m nervous, okay?”_

“About what? Hugo and Rose both assured me that you’re hot.”

 

_“Oh what a relief.”_

“What’s that tone for?”

 

_“Is that really all that’s important? If I’m good-looking?”_

“It doesn’t hurt. I mean I told you before I’d still like you no matter what.”

 

_“You really need to get over yourself.”_

“Hey! What is wrong with you tonight? You’re taking everything I say the wrong way!”

 

_“I’m not taking it the wrong way. You’re just saying really shitty things.”_

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m just frustrated, okay?”

 

_“What are you frustrated about?”_

“You, of course. What else would I be frustrated about?”

_“School? Your family?”_

“Yes, okay. But obviously it’s about you.”

 

_“What about me?”_

“It’s just…you’re already so important to me and I keep cocking things up. I don’t mean to say the wrong things but I’m an idiot sometimes, okay? And I just hate the idea that you’re hanging out with my cousin when you could be hanging out with me. I just want to know you. I don’t like that Hugo knows you better than I do.”

 

_“Well I’ve known Hugo for years and this whatever between us is still really new, Al. But there’s nothing between Hugo and I. I’ve never thought of him that way, ever.”_

“I know. I’m a jealous prick. I’m sorry.”

 

“ _It’s a tiny bit sweet but also completely unfounded.”_

“Forgive me?”

 

_“I forgive you, you idiot. Now I should go to bed.”_

“No! Don’t go to bed. Stay up and talk to me.”

 

_“For how long?”_

“All night?”

 

_“I’m not staying up all night.”_

“Come on, it’ll be fun. I bet I can stay up longer than you.”

 

_“I bet you can too.”_

“I’ll give you anything you want if you win.”

 

_“I’m not staying up all night, Albus. I have a lot of homework to do tomorrow.”_

“It’s Saturday! You can do you homework on Sunday!”

 

_“I have no interest in staying up all night. I happen to enjoy sleep when I can get it.”_

“Please? Pretty please?”

 

_“Fine. And what do you get if you win?”_

“We meet. Tomorrow in the front courtyard by the fountain.”

 

_“And if I win?”_

“You get whatever you want. I said that already.”

 

_“Fine. If I win, we don’t meet until it’s been at least a month.”_

“A month!”

 

_“That’s really not that long. Two weeks. We would wait two weeks to meet.”_

“Okay. Deal. Are you ready for this?”

 

_“Are we going to set any kind of rules?”_

“We stay on the phone for the rest of the night. Sure hope you have unlimited minutes.”

 

_“I do.”_

“We talk until one of us falls asleep.”

 

_“What if neither of us fall asleep?”_

“Then we’ll split the difference of our winnings and meet a week from today.”

 

_“That sounds fair.”_

“Ready?”

 

_“Ready.”_

“It’s on! You’re going to regret this.”

 

_“I really don’t think I am. Is there any kind of rule against stimulants?”_

“Like what?”

 

_“Energy drinks.”_

“You have energy drinks?”

 

_“Yeah. I have a bunch of Monsters in my mini-fridge for nights I have to study late.”_

“Energy drinks are against the rules. It would be like cheating. Nothing that gives you an unfair advantage.”

 

_“Okay, fine. So what are we going to do for the next eight hours?”_

“Get to know each other?”

 

_“Ugh that sounds awful.”_

“You suck.”

 

_“I’m just kidding. What do you want to know?”_

“Everything.”

 

_“That might take awhile.”_

“We’ve got awhile.”

 

_“Well as I said, I’m an only child. Um, I don’t know. I’m not good at talking about myself.”_

“You can say anything. I won’t care.”

 

_“Okay. Well I was homeschooled before I came to Hogwarts so I had a kind of lonely childhood. I read a lot of books because I was always on my own. When I came to Hogwarts I was really kind of shit at making friends. I’m not even sure how I got the friends I do have. It certainly wasn’t through anything of my own doing. But I um…I thought for sure I was going to be put in Slytherin. You know that test they make you take?”_

“Yeah.”

 

_“I took twice as long as everyone else because I was so worried about my answers. I had a feeling my father wanted me to be in Slytherin so I kept wondering if I should put the answer that was actually true or the one I thought a Slytherin would put. McGonagall kept coming over and trying to help me, thinking I was confused about the questions or something. It was pretty embarrassing. She told me to just go with my first instinct and that’s how I ended up in Ravenclaw.”_

“That’s funny, I had something similar. I was so terrified about what house I was going to be in that I just sat there staring blankly at the test for like half an hour before I even answered the first question.”

 

_“Does your family care that you’re in Slytherin?”_

“Not really and if they did they got over it fast.”

 

_“That’s good.”_

“What about you? Did your father care that you were put in Ravenclaw.”

 

_“No, he said he was proud of me no matter what.”_

“Good.”

 

_“Now tell me about you.”_

“I feel like you already know everything about me.”

 

_“That’s not true.”_

“You know a lot though, about my family and my interests and I even told you about Minty. I never talk about Minty.”

 

_“Why not?”_

“Because I tend to get emotional when I think about him.”

 

_“Oh.”_

“I just feel like I share so much of myself with you and you don’t share anything.”

 

_“I share things. That’s not fair to say I don’t. You know me better than most people do.”_

“I want more though.”

 

_“Albus, you know me. Trust me.”_

“Fine. I trust you.”

 

**4:06 am**

“ _Still awake?”_

“Yep.”

 

“ _That was quite a yawn.”_

“I’m fine. I will survive. Hey hey!”

 

_“My throat is getting all scratchy from talking so much.”_

“Do you want to switch to texting?”

 

_“Will you hate me if I say yes?”_

“Not at all.”

 

_“Good. I’m hanging up now.”_

“Kay.”

 

**4:08 am**

_You sure you’re going to make it?_

I’ll make it. I’m determined to win.

 

_This has been an interesting sort of night._

Has it?

 

_Yeah. Usually when I stay up late it’s because I’m reading a really good book and can’t put it down, unless it's the insomnia._

For me it’s when I find a show that I cannot stop watching. I didn’t sleep at all the night Daredevil got put on Netflix.

 

_It’s nice to hear you’re sacrificing your sleep for something worthwhile._

As opposed to books.

 

_Books are great._

Books are awful. Reading is the worst.

 

_How is it we’re friends again?_

A bit more than friends, wouldn’t you say?

 

_How so?_

I don’t know. We talk all the time. We flirt with each other. We’re both gay. I mean we’re practically dating.

 

_I think the lack of sleep is getting to you._

No! I mean it! If you didn’t know me in real life and we didn’t go to the same school I bet you’d be calling me your sexy online boyfriend.

 

_But we do go to the same school._

I know. I’m just making a point.

 

_What point?_

That we should go on a date. So how about you just fall asleep so we can make that happen?

 

_No. I’m in it to win it._

Why are you so scared?

 

_I’m not._

Yes you are. You’re terrified of meeting me.

 

_Maybe you’re just really intimidating._

 

But like I’m not though?

 

_Maybe I don’t think you’ll like me._

I already do! So what is your deal?

 

_I think you’re going to be upset when you learn who I am._

Why would I be?

 

_If I tell you that then you’ll know who I am._

That is just confusing.

 

_I’m sorry. It makes sense to me._

Of course it makes sense to you! It came from your brain!

 

_I’m really sorry._

It’s fine I guess. I just don’t understand how you can stand it.

 

_Stand what?_

Not being together. I think about it like an annoying amount.

 

_Albus…_

Don’t say anything. I…I shouldn’t have said anything.

 

_I don’t mean to be hurtful. I’m not trying to be._

I just like you so much. I haven’t even looked at anyone else for the past two weeks except to wonder if they’re you.

 

_I’m sorry. I really am. I promise we’ll meet soon._

What are you waiting for?

 

_I don’t know. Some kind of reassurance that everything is going to work out, I guess?_

You know that won’t happen. There’s no guarantees. All I can tell you is that I like you.

 

_I like you too. I’m just a mess._

Don’t worry about it. I’m a mess too.

 

_Yeah but I’m the one causing you to be a mess._

No you’re not. It’s fine.

 

_It’s really not. I feel like a prick._

You are a bit. But I like you anyway.

 

_Thanks._

Want to watch an episode of Kitchen Nightmares together?

 

_Sounds great._

**5:45 am**

Still awake?

 

_Yeah._

Look, I didn’t mean to make things awkward.

 

_It’s as much my fault as yours._

I’m the one who has been pushing this.

 

_It’s fine, Albus. It really is. Don’t worry about it. We’re both fine._

Just pretend I’m not a complete idiot.

 

_That would take an awful lot of pretending._

Hey!

 

_I’m just kidding._

You’re so mean to me.

 

_I’m sorry._

_Albus?_

_Come on, I said I’m sorry!_

_Did you fall asleep?_

**6:15 am**

_Looks like I win. We’ll talk in the morning, okay? Good night, Al._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took to update. I got distracted by other things and then my laptop broke. But I'm back now and hopefully will be updating with a bit more regularity. As always, thanks for reading!

Albus is regular text.

_Scorpius is italics._

Rose is underlined. 

**James is Bold.**

* * *

 

**Saturday, February 20, 2:55 pm**

NOOOOOOOOOO! Lies! Corruption!

 

_Finally awake, huh?_

You cheated. I don’t know how but you cheated!

 

_I did not cheat. You’re such a sore loser._

How did this happen? I was so sure I was going to win!

 

_Ever heard of the tortoise and the hare?_

Oh shut up. I’m sure you’re very pleased with yourself.

 

_I don’t know. A part of me was actually hoping you’d win._

Really?

 

_Yeah._

 

I’m sorry I didn’t then. We could just lie and say I did.

 

_Nope, sorry. I would never admit defeat._

Well I’m not admitting defeat either.

 

_You already did._

No I didn’t! You’re imagining things. So I think the only fair thing to do would be to split the difference and meet in a week.

 

_Albus…_

I’m serious! Two weeks is forever!

 

_It’s not that bad. And if you wanted it to happen so badly then you should have won the bet._

I’ll do anything, Scor. PLEASE?!!?!?

 

_No. You blew it, man._

Not the kind of blowing I’m used to.

 

_For fuck’s sake._

What? It’s where my mind went.

 

_Maybe I don’t want to hear about you sucking off other guys?_

Well I would suck you off if I just knew who you were!

 

_Maybe you already have…_

Have I?

 

Holy shit.

 

Scor?

 

Have I sucked you off?

 

_No, you haven’t. I was just messing with you._

Damn it all! That was mean.

 

_Sorry._

You’re going to pay for that when we do finally meet.

 

_Pay for it how?_

Hope you’re not ticklish.

 

_So your plan is to come up to me and start tickling?_

Maybe…

 

_You know that gives me zero incentive to actually plan this meeting, right?_

Fine, I won’t tickle you on the first date. I’ll wait and when you least expect it…THERE I’LL BE WITH THE TICKLES!

 

_You are a ridiculous person._

I’m aware.

 

_You’re lucky I find you entertaining._

So what, I’m like a clown? I amuse you?

 

_Exactly._

No, no, it’s a quote from Goodfellas. I’m so upset you didn’t get that.

 

_Sorry._

You’re lucky I like you.

 

_I am._

 

**3:15 pm**

Mayday! Mayday! Help me!

 

What is it now? 

 

I think I’m falling in love with Scorpius.

 

But I thought you two haven’t met yet. 

 

We haven’t! This is why I need your help!

 

God, you are seriously the easiest person I’ve ever met. You’ve only been talking for two weeks and already you’re in love with him? 

 

I KNOW THAT ROSE. It’s fast and it’s stupid and I can’t fucking help it, okay?

 

Jesus, you’re really far gone, aren’t you? 

 

Say something to snap me out of it before I do something stupid!

 

Like what? 

 

I don’t know! Tell me something awful about him.

 

No, I mean what are you going to do? 

 

Boombox outside his window?

 

Where the fuck would you get a boombox in this day and age? 

 

NOT THE POINT ROSE!

 

Okay, chill with the all caps. 

 

Then help me! If I tell him that I’m falling in love with him it’ll freak him out.

 

Maybe you’re not in love with him. 

 

Well, I think about him all the time. I’m only happy when we’re texting or talking. He makes me laugh more than anyone else I’ve ever met. What the fuck else could it be?

 

Damn, son. You’ve really got it bad. 

 

I knooooooow!

 

**3:18 pm**

You have to tell him who you are. 

_Why?_

 

Because he’s freaking out. 

 

_About what?_

Your relationship. 

_Oh god. What’s he freaking out about?_

Just please tell him who you are. For my sanity, okay? 

 

_I can’t. I can’t do that, I can’t. It’s too soon._

He’s really into you. Just tell him. 

 

**3:21 pm**

 

_Are you freaking out?_

What? No! What?

 

Who told you that?

 

_Rose._

What did she say to you? She was probably lying.

 

_She said you were freaking out about our relationship._

Oh.

 

_Are you?_

A bit?

 

_You’re not sure?_

No, I am. I totally am.

 

_Did I do something?_

No?

 

_You’re not sure about that either?_

It’s not anything you consciously did.

 

_Albus._

It’s fine. We’re fine. Don’t listen to Rose.

 

**3:25 pm**

James, oh brother mine, I need you to come here and slap me.

 

**Not that I’m complaining, but why?**

 

Because I’ve caught feelings and I need you to hit me until they go away.

 

**Feelings for who?**

This guy I’ve been texting.

 

**And this is a problem because…?**

Can’t you just be a good brother and hit me like I ask?

 

**Rose just texted me and told me not to do whatever it is you said, so I’m gonna pass.**

OH COME ON! You’re going to choose your cousin over your own brother?

 

**Dude, Rose is way scarier than you’ll ever be. Remember the frog incident?**

We promised never to mention the frog incident ever again!

 

**My point exactly. Sorry bro.**

I hate you so much, James.

 

**4:45 pm**

_So are you ever going to talk to me again or have I officially frightened you off?_

**5:04 pm**

_Okay, cool._

**6:12 pm**

Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I took a long walk and I left my phone in the dorm.

 

_Everything all right?_

Yeah, I just needed to think for a while.

 

_Anything you want to talk about?_

Not really. I don’t want to make things awkward.

 

_I don’t think you’ll make anything awkward._

You don’t know what it is.

 

_Hey, we made it through your daddy kink, didn’t we?_

That’s not an actual kink I have.

 

_Come on, Al._

What am I to you?

 

_What do you mean?_

I mean when you categorize me in your brain, what am I?

 

_I don’t know. You’re pretty different from everyone else. Why?_

I don’t want to just meet as friends when we do eventually meet.

 

_Oh._

I told you it would make you uncomfortable.

 

_I’m not uncomfortable. I was just taking it in for a moment._

And?

 

_What do you want to meet as?_

I want to meet with the intentions that it is a date.

 

_Okay…I kind of thought that was the plan already?_

You did?

 

_Yeah, I mean you’re the one who brought up the fact that we’re constantly flirting. If we meet and discover we work better as friends then that’s fine, but I don’t want to rule anything out._

That’s…good. Good.

 

_I have feelings for you that aren’t just friendship._

_Is that okay?_

It’s more than okay. It’s a relief, actually.

 

_Good._

Do you still want to wait two weeks to meet?

 

_I don’t know. I might need that long just to kind of mentally prepare myself._

But I wanna meet nooooooow!

 

_Think of how much better it will be when we do eventually meet. It’s like we’re in the drumroll stage before the exciting thing happens. We’re building the anticipation._

I hate drumrolls. I just want to make out with your face.

 

_Yeah, but think of how desperate you’ll be to make out with my face in two weeks time._

UGH! That’s forever from now.

 

_It’s really not._

You’re torturing me.

 

_Stop being so dramatic._

Meanie.

 

**10:45 pm**

 

I love yuo so mch.

 

_Are you drunk?_

Npo!!

 

_You can’t even type no._

Shut ur boutiful face.

 

_Wow._

I want to sick on your penis.

 

_Please don’t be sick on my penis._

Noo!!!!! SuUCK! SUCK SUCK SUCK

 

_Well, that’s a lot better than being sick on it._

Yuo now it ;)

 

_How much have you had to drink?_

I had to beat stoopid James at the kegstand. I was the champion!

 

_Congratulations._

Why don’t you come over here and congratulate me with ak iss?

 

_Why is it you can write big words fine but smaller words are giving you so much trouble?_

You’re so much trouble. I should spank you.

 

_Jesus. I think you should go to sleep._

No! No! this is importnatn

 

_Okay…_

I wantto touch ur butt.

 

_Oh my god, go to bed._

You get to bread.

 

_You’re going to be embarrassed when you read through these tomorrow._

No I won’t. I’m eloquent ass fck!

 

_Yes, you’re a regular Shakespeare._

I love you. I love you even when you’re so ducking sassy.

 

_How does one duck sassy?_

What?

 

_Nevermind. I’m going to bed so I can try to get back on a normal sleep schedule. Have fun._

No! Don’t leavem e!

 

_Sorry, love. As funny as drunk texts are, you’re on your own._

You’re so mean to me.

 

_I’m really not. Good night._

Noght.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunday, February 21, 12:45 pm**

 

No! I regret everything!

 

_Hello sunshine._

Why did you let me drink last night?

 

_You know I have no actual control over your actions, right?_

You still should have stopped me. Or at least been here to help me nurse my hangover.

 

_That sounds awful. Why would I do that?_

Don’t you care about me at all?

 

_Nope. I’ve been faking this whole time._

You’re so cruel.

 

_Have some water, you idiot._

 

**Monday, February 22, 4:22 pm**

So I think we should decide on the day we’re going to meet. Two weeks is too vague.

 

_Okay. When do you want to have it?_

I was thinking Friday the 4th?

 

_That could work._

What should we do?

 

_I don’t know. Maybe just meet somewhere?_

Well obviously.

 

_What’s your big idea then?_

Do you know that little coffeehouse down the road from the school?

 

_Yeah._

I was thinking we would meet there after classes.

 

_That sounds good._

I’m a genius!

 

_I wouldn’t go that far._

So it’s a date?

 

_It’s a date._

**Tuesday, February 23, 5:18 pm**

Ten more daaaayyyyss!!

 

_Are you going to countdown until we meet?_

You bet your sweet arse I am.

 

_It’s nice that you’re so excited about it._

Hey, will you come to my footie match this Saturday?

 

_Why?_

Because I want you to?

 

_You mean you want to show off._

Duh.

 

_You’re so stupid._

PLEASEEEEE! I want you there. It’ll make me happy. Don’t you want to make me happy, Scor?

 

_I don’t see why I should. You so rarely make me happy._

Blasphemy!

 

_Fine, I’ll come to your stupid football match._

Good. : )

 

_But you’ll owe me._

You better get used to it. When you’re my boyfriend you’ll have to attend all my games so I can be super impressive.

 

_You’re assuming an awful lot._

Like what?

 

_I mean I know we’re going into meeting like it’s a date but that doesn’t mean things will automatically work out._

Of course they will! What are you saying?

 

_I’m saying you might not like me._

Nonsense! I’m going to love you!

 

_I hope you do._

I will.

 

**Wednesday, February 24, 9:01 am**

Nine more days!!!

 

_It’s true._

I can’t wait. You have no idea.

 

_I’m excited as well. I’m also nervous but mostly excited._

Soon you will be mine!

 

_You sound like a serial killer._

I wouldn’t rule it out.

 

_Great._

Scor, this is something you just need to accept about me.

 

_Your murderous tendencies._

Yup.

 

_NEVER!_

How dare you!

 

_I’ll just have to change you for the better._

I can never be tamed!

 

_Then I suppose this is over. It was too good to last anyway._

No! Wait!

 

_Too late. You murdered my Uncle!_

I didn’t mean to! He fell on my knife, I swear darling!

 

_My parents will never accept our marriage now._

Then we’ll run away! We’ll get married in secret.

 

_How can you ask me to live with that shame?_

For love!

 

_But my family name!_

Hang your family name! We cannot live without each other.

 

_Oh Albus! Catch me, I’m swooning!_

I’ve got you, my dear!

 

_Sometimes I worry about us._

Why? We’re awesome.

 

_I have to go. Ttyl_

**Thursday, February 25, 8:21 pm**

Eight more days!

 

_For a while I thought you weren’t going to do the countdown today._

I had a test and then football practice so I was a bit busy. But I made it!

 

_You did at that._

Little more than a week away.

 

_I know. I’m already having anxiety about it._

You’re not going to flake on me, are you?

 

_No. I wouldn’t do that._

Good. It would break my heart if you didn’t show up.

 

_I’ll be there. I promise._

Thank you.

 

**Friday, February 26, 6:33 pm**

_Should I expect more drunk texts this evening?_

Nah. I never drink before a game. It would kill me to play hungover.

 

_That makes sense._

Are you excited to watch me play?

 

_Should I be?_

YES!

 

_Then I am._

I’m not buying it.

 

_I’m sorry. I can’t get worked up over football._

Not even ME playing football?

 

_Not even David Beckham playing football._

Hey! I’m way hotter than David Beckham!

 

_Sure you are, Albus._

How can you hurt me so?

 

_Come on, it’s David Beckham!_

And I’m your boyfriend! You’re supposed to love me best!

 

_You’re not my boyfriend yet. You’ll have to wait a week for that honour._

Oh my god! I forgot to countdown. Seven more days!

 

_Nope, you missed it. I’m so disappointed in you._

Nooooooooooooo!

 

 

**Saturday, February 27, 11:55 pm**

Six more days! Aww yeah, back on top, baby!

 

_You’re so ridiculous._

You love me anyway.

 

_Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the game?_

I am ready. I’m so ready. Are you here?

 

_Yeah, I’m here._

Where are you?

 

_I’m not telling you that. You’ll spend the whole game looking for me._

Of course I will!

 

_So focus on the game. Less than a week before we meet._

That’s so long though!

 

_It’ll be over before you know it. Now get’cha head in the game!_

I can’t believe you just quoted High School Musical at me.

 

_GO WILDCATS!_

Never mind. I don’t want to meet you anymore.

 

_You love me, don’t deny it._

Why did I have to fall for such a prat?

 

_Just lucky I guess. ;)_

You better cheer for me really loudly to make up for this blunder.

 

_I will. Good luck!_

                                                      ***

 

         Scorpius was sitting on the bleachers next to Hugo and Rose, feeling his stomach twisting uncomfortably. He was nervous about being there and having Albus know he was there. What if Albus learned the truth and everything went to shite?

         As the game started, Scorpius tried to just sit back and enjoy it. Whenever Albus got the ball, Scorpius would cheer along with Hugo and Rose. It was almost difficult seeing Albus after things between them had gotten a bit more serious. Every time Scorpius saw Albus in the hallways at school it felt like he was being dishonest. He was relieved they were going to be meeting soon and he could stop lying about who he was.

        “Rose, what if he figures out who I am because I’m sitting with you?” Scorpius asked, biting his bottom lip nervously.

         “What does it matter?” Rose asked with a shrug. “He’s going to find out who you are soon enough anyway.”

         “I still kind of want it to be a surprise.”

         “I don’t understand you two at all,” Rose grumbled, pulling her coat tighter around herself.

         “I don’t either,” Scorpius confessed, sighing heavily. There had been more than a few times when he’d wanted to just tell Albus who he was but something had always stopped him. He was a coward and was too terrified to risk what they had. It hadn’t even been a month yet and still Scorpius didn’t want to imagine his life without texting Albus. He would feel so utterly hollow and lonely, even if most of what they talked about was bollocks.

         Scorpius decided to focus on the game. He watched Albus expertly handle the ball, moving with power and speed across the pitch. But he was still undeniably Albus, joking with the other players and his teammates. He looked like he was having a good time and Scorpius was actually glad that he had come to witness it. It didn't help that Albus looked amazing, his jersey clinging to his body from the sweat, his confident smile, and his wind-blown hair. He looked good and Scorpius found himself heating a bit with arousal. 

         The Hufflepuff team had this large boy named Townsend that seemed to have it out for Albus after his third time scoring. As Albus was passed the ball yet again, Townsend dogged him down the field and kicked at the back of his leg, his cleat digging into his calf painfully. Albus went down and the entire crowd gasped.

         Scorpius was on his feet in an instant and was running across the field to where Albus lied in pain. The medic was already on the field and looking at Albus’ leg.

         “Malfoy?” Albus said, looking up at him in confusion.

         Scorpius’ eyes widened in horror. “I, um…”

         “Hey, are you alright?” Rose asked, coming up behind Scorpius.

         “Help me get him off the field,” the medic cut in.

         Scorpius nodded and put Albus’ arm around him, supporting his weight so he could keep it off his injured leg. It was a relief to have something to do so he could focus on something other than the fact that he was touching Albus. “That guy is a dead man the next time I see him,” Albus growled, looking over his shoulder at Townsend, glaring murderously at him.

         “It’s not worth it,” Scorpius told him quietly.

         “Like hell it isn’t,” Albus said bitterly. “I’d gladly punch his face in.”

         Scorpius helped deposit Albus on the team bench and then backed away a bit so the medic could do his job. Albus continued to look at him funny when he wasn’t staring daggers at the large boy.

         “Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you could take Mr. Potter here to the infirmary?” the medic suggested. “Ms. Pomfrey will take good care of him.”

         “Sure thing,” Scorpius said, swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat. “Let’s go.”

         “I, um, okay,” Albus responded, looking a bit unsure.

         Scorpius managed to get his arm around Albus and noticed that Albus looked a bit red from the contact. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you there safe and sound.”

         “Why are you being so nice to me?” Albus asked accusingly.

         “I’m always nice to you,” Scorpius insisted, trying to play it off.

         “No, you’re not,” Albus said firmly. “You basically ignored me the entire time we’ve been at school together.”

         “Can you blame me?” Scorpius argued, remembering the way James had treated him his first few weeks of school. There had been a lot of teasing, books being thrown, finding his personal belongings on the grounds of the school.

         “I’m not my brother,” Albus told him, his mouth pressing into a firm line. “And you get along with Rose and Hugo well enough.”

         “Well, Hugo is in my house and Rose you can’t argue with.”

         “You can, it’s just exhausting,” Albus told him, laughing.

         Scorpius joined in and found himself chuckling quietly along with Albus. “Sorry, I, um, didn’t really think you wanted to be my friend.”

         “Look, I know our parents had their own shit going on when they were at school, but I don’t really care about that, you know?” Albus offered, smiling tentatively at Scorpius.

         “Yeah, I don’t care about it either,” Scorpius confessed, smiling at Albus. “I just assumed you did.”

         “Well you know what they say when you assume,” Albus countered with a lopsided grin.

         “You fucking did not,” Scorpius said, shaking his head.

         “I fucking did.”

         Scorpius laughed and felt all the knots in his stomach untwist. It was so easy talking to Albus. He had no idea what he had been so scared about. This thing between them would work. The thought hit him out of nowhere. They could actually work in the real world and be together like normal people.

         They made it to the infirmary and Scorpius gently eased Albus onto one of the beds. “Thanks,” Albus said, giving Scorpius’ hand a small squeeze. Scorpius felt his heart swell at the contact. He had been so worried that Albus would reject him when they met. It was nice to know that things wouldn't be so complicated between them. 

         Before Scorpius even registered what was happening, he was leaning over Albus’ bed and pressing his lips against his. Albus was completely still against him, not reciprocating the kiss at all, and Scorpius finally realized what a gigantic cock up he had just made. Throwing himself backwards, he stumbled a bit and pressed himself against the far wall. “Fuck, I…Oh god, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking.”

         “Malfoy?” Albus said, staring at him incredulously.

         “Just pretend that didn’t happen,” Scorpius said before turning and fleeing out of the infirmary.


	9. Chapter 9

Albus is plain text. 

_Scorpius is italics._

Rose is underlined.

* * *

 

**Sunday, February 28, 2:45 pm**

Five more days!

 

Scor?

 

Answer me, Scor, I’m sad and injured.

 

_Sorry._

Everything okay?

 

_Yeah, I’m fine. You?_

Were you at the game yesterday?

 

_I was._

So you saw me go down like a badass then?

 

_I saw you get kicked in the back of the leg by some arsehole._

He was an arsehole.

 

_How are you feeling?_

Guilty.

 

_Guilty? What for?_

I know we’re not technically dating yet but I kind of…

 

Shit.

 

I kind of cheated on you.

 

_Oh?_

I mean, he kissed me and I didn’t kiss him back at all because I was too shocked.

 

But yeah, I kissed someone.

 

_Is that all?_

I guess? I thought you might be more upset about it.

 

_Well, as you said, we’re not dating yet. You’re free to kiss whoever you like._

Before you were getting all uppity about me talking about sucking off guys and now you’re fine with me kissing them?

 

_A blowjob is a lot more than a kiss, Al._

I know. But it’s the principle of the thing!

 

_Do you want me to be upset about it?_

Sort of. You don’t even seem to care.

 

_What would my getting angry accomplish?_

 

**9:30 pm**

_Look, did I say something wrong?_

No.

 

_I feel like I did._

You’re fine.

 

_Come on, Al._

Ok. Maybe I wanted you to get a little upset and it kind of hurt that you didn’t.

 

_Well it’s complicated._

You got that bloody right, mate.

 

_I mean I have no real claim over you or your lips._

Yes you do. Of course you do.

 

_No I don’t. Not until we meet._

Why are you saying that?

 

_I’m sorry. It’s difficult to explain._

Try.

 

_Can I call you?_

Yeah.

 

**-*-*- Calling Albus -*-*-**

 

“Hi sunshine.”

 

_“Hi.”_

“So what’s the problem?”

 

_“How’s your leg?”_

“It’s fine. I’ll be limping for a few days but nothing too excruciating.”

 

_“That’s good.”_

“Now answer the question.”

 

_“I’m sorry, Al, I don’t know how to explain it.”_

“I just don’t understand why you’re not jealous.”

 

_“Well, you said you didn’t kiss back.”_

“No, I didn’t. He just kissed me out of nowhere.”

 

_“Was the kiss bad?”_

“What? I mean, I don’t know. It’s hard to tell when you’re frozen in shock, innit?”

 

_“Right.”_

“But I didn’t reciprocate because I was thinking about you.”

 

_“Oh my god.”_

“What? Why are you laughing? What did I say?”

 

_“Nothing. It’s nothing.”_

“It’s clearly something. You’re practically wheezing.”

 

_“Sorry. Sorry. It’s just a funny situation.”_

“How so?”

 

_“Look, it’s fine. Some bloke tried to kiss you. I don’t think you would actively try to cheat on me, even though we haven’t officially started dating yet. So we’re good. Just drop it, Al.”_

“Okay, fine.”

 

_“And just feel lucky that I’m so understanding.”_

“I am lucky. I’m the luckiest guy ever.”

 

_“Aww, you’re going to make me blush.”_

“I can’t wait to meet you. I just want to snog your face.”

 

_“My face?”_

“You know what I mean.”

 

_“You better not be expecting more than that. I’m a gentleman after all.”_

“Bollocks. You’re no gentleman.”

 

_“I am too!”_

“If you were a gentleman, you would be off challenging Malfoy to a duel for laying his hands on me.”

 

_“A duel? What is this? The eighteenth century?”_

“But my honour!”

 

_“Would you like me to strip you naked and walk you through the corridors ringing a bell and saying Shame over and over?”_

“While I appreciate the Game of Thrones reference, I’d just like you to do the first part.”

 

_“Then you better make it to three dates. Golden rule and all that.”_

“I thought the golden rule was that it’s not gay if it’s in a threeway.”

 

_“Al, all the sex we’re going to have is going to be very gay.”_

“Hmm, gay sex, how I’ve missed you.”

 

_“Seriously?”_

“What? I haven’t been with anyone since we started talking.”

 

_“Aww, I’m touched.”_

“You will be touched.”

 

_“Touched by an Albus.”_

“Hmmm.”

 

**“Yo Malfoy. We’re going into town. You wanna come?”**

_“No, I’m good.”_

“What did he just say?”

 

_“One of my roommates wanted to know if I wanted to go into town.”_

“No, Scor. He called you Malfoy.”

 

_“Oh my god. Oh my god.”_

“You’re Malfoy. Oh my god. I feel like such an idiot.”

 

_“Oh my god.’_

**-*-*-Call Disconnected -*-*-**

**9:46 pm**

So that’s why you weren’t jealous.

 

That does make a lot more sense why you kissed me out of the blue.

 

Oh my god. You came to my rescue when I was injured! You love me!

 

Scor? Come on. Stop ignoring me.

 

**10:01 pm**

You can’t keep this up forever, you know.

 

Eventually you are going to have to speak with me.

 

Or I’ll have to corner you in the corridor.

 

**10:10 pm**

That sounded creepier than I intended. I’m not going to attack you or anything.

 

Just please talk to me.

 

**10:30 pm**

I don’t care that you’re Malfoy. I really don’t.

 

I mean I feel a little silly for telling you about my crush on him.

 

But it all worked out, didn’t it?

 

Come on, Scor.

 

Please.

 

 

**Monday, February 29, 9:05 am**

I’ll have you know I slept like shit.

 

So thanks for that.

 

I’m just kidding. I’m not blaming you.

 

Ok, maybe I'm blaming you a little. 

 

Please answer me.

 

**6:00 pm**

**-*-*- Calling Scorpius-*-*-**

**-*-*- No Answer -*-*-**

**8:00 pm**

**-*-*- Calling Scorpius-*-*-**

**-*-*- No Answer -*-*-**

**10:00 pm**

**-*-*- Calling Scorpius-*-*-**

_“Hi, you’ve reached Scorpius. Please leave a message after the beep.”_

 

“Look, I don’t know what you’re freaking out about. I don’t care, okay? I just want to be with you. I would have found out who you were eventually. Stop hiding from me because I’m fucking crazy about you, alright? I miss you. Please, please just answer my texts or call me or something. At least tell me if we’re still on for our date in four days. I think you owe me that much at least.”

 

**Tuesday, March 1, 11:13 am**

I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that Scorpius was Malfoy.

 

It wasn’t my secret to tell. 

 

I feel like such a fucking idiot.

 

Is he still not talking to you? 

 

Nope. Nothing. How long is he going to ignore me?

 

I don’t know. I think he might be embarrassed or something. 

 

Why? If anyone should be embarrassed it’s me! I’m the one going on and on about my crush on Malfoy and it turns out I’m confessing to him!

 

Just give him some time. 

 

I don’t have any time! We’re supposed to meet in three days!

 

I’ll try and talk some sense into him. 

 

Thank you. You’re aces, Rose.

 

I know. I know. 

 

**11:20 am**

Please talk to Albus. 

 

_I can’t. I can’t, Rose._

Yes, you can. 

_I just feel so stupid. I was working out what to say to him when we meet and he saw who I was._

And what were you going to say? 

 

_I had no idea. I was too terrified to come up with something clever._

He doesn’t care, Scor. He really doesn’t. 

 

_I know. I just…I had this security blanket of him not knowing who I am._

Stop being such a wanker. He’s upset and he needs to talk to you. 

 

_I don’t know what to say to him._

Just talk about the same bollocks you always do. 

 

_But it’s different now._

It’s really not. You’re still the same people. 

 

_Rose, I’m so fucking gone on him, you have no idea. But what if he feels differently about me now that he knows who I am?_

He doesn’t. He still wants to talk to you. 

 

_He wasn’t supposed to find out like this. I was supposed to have time to figure things out._

I know, love. But he knows now and you have to deal with it. 

 

_You promise he doesn’t hate me?_

I promise. 

 

_Thanks Rose._

 

**6:00 pm**

_I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I freaked out when you found out who I was. I didn’t mean for you to find out like that and I hope it doesn’t change anything between us. I still really like you and I still want to meet._

Scor! You’re talking to me again!

 

_Did you really think I wasn’t going to?_

Well I wasn’t sure. You did ignore me for two days.

 

_I’m sorry. I’m a prat._

You are but I still like you.

 

_So we’re still on for Friday?_

Of course we are.

 

_Good. I’m sorry about kissing you too. I forgot myself for a moment and it just sort of happened._

Stop apologizing. It’s totally understandable. I’m very kissable.

 

_You’re an idiot._

Hey! You were being so nice earlier. Don’t ruin it!

 

_So you really don’t care that I’m me?_

Of course I fucking don’t you numpty.

 

_That’s a relief._

You’re not going to make fun of me for having a crush on you, are you?

 

_No, I won’t tease you about it. Although I did enjoy hearing about how you wanted to grope me._

Shut up! I wouldn’t have said it if I’d known who you are!

 

_I know. That’s what made it fun._

You’re evil.

 

_You like me anyway._

Hey, you’re the one who can’t keep his hands to himself, Mr. Hospital Snog.

 

_I mean, I could, but why would I want to?_

Did you just quote Selena Gomez at me?

 

_Maybeeeeee_

Oh my god.

 

_You’re the one who understood the reference._

Yeah because my sister fucking loves that song and won’t stop singing it.

 

_You like it too, admit it._

NEVER!

 

_Embrace the dark side._

I’ll never join you!

 

_Give in to your hate._

Your overconfidence is your weakness.

 

_Your faith in your friends is yours._

I fucking love you.

 

_I know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it guys! Next chapter they're finally going on their first date. Thanks for all the awesome comments. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Wednesday, March 2, 12:30 pm**

_Stop staring at me._

I’m not.

 

_You so are. I can see you._

Well this is weird.

 

_How is this weird? This is what we’ve always done._

But now I know who you are. I could just walk across the room and actually talk to you.

 

_Then why don’t you?_

Because.

 

_Right._

It’s weird.

 

_I get it._

You do?

 

_Yeah. I’m used to knowing who you are so nothing is different for me. But now you can see me and know exactly who you’re texting._

Exactly. It’s a bit odd.

 

_So are we not going to talk in person until Friday?_

We could. Would it be weird if we did?

 

_I don’t know. Are you going to keep being a creeper?_

I’m not!

 

_You are openly staring at me. I don’t think you’ve blinked in five minutes._

I can’t help it!

 

_You actually can._

Fuck you’re hot.

 

_Oh._

_Thank you?_

You are! Like whoa!

 

_Stop it._

Oh my god! You’re blushing.

 

_No I’m not._

You are! It’s adorable.

 

_Shut up._

I want to snog you. Fuck.

 

_Albus…_

What?

 

_You’re not allowed to snog me until we meet._

But Scorrrrrrr

 

_I mean it. I’m not making out with you in the corridor._

It’d be hot.

 

_Not the point._

What’s the big deal? We’ve already had our first kiss.

 

_Oh my god that does not count._

What? Why doesn’t it count?

 

_Because you didn’t even kiss me back! And you didn’t even know it was me kissing you. So no, it does not count._

Fine.

 

_Good._

Fuck. I’m going to die between now and Friday.

 

_You’re not going to die. Don’t be dramatic._

I’m going to die.

 

_Piss off._

Rude.

 

 

**Thursday, March 3, 9:05 am**

Help me, I’m dying.

 

_You’re so dumb._

Please Scor!

 

_Please what?_

Kiss me.

 

_No._

You’re so mean to me.

 

_It’s one more day before our date. Surely you can hang on for one more day._

I can’t. It hurts.

 

_What hurts?_

My penis.

 

_Jesus Christ._

Do you have any idea how much wanking I’ve done?

 

_Am I supposed to be flattered by that?_

Well considering I was thinking of you, YES!

 

_You’re disgusting._

Oh don’t tell me you’ve never wanked before.

 

_I have but it’s not as if I’m going to discuss it with you._

Why not? We should be open in our relationship.

 

_Because it’s awkward as fuck?_

Why? I keep thinking about you and it just sort of happens.

_No more touching your penis._

But it’ll get lonely!

 

_No, soon it’ll have me._

I thought I had to wait three dates for that.

 

_You’ll just have to wait and see._

Ugh. I hate waiting.

 

_Just until tomorrow._

Fine.

 

 

**12:45 pm**

This is torture!

 

_No it’s not._

Yes it is. Acknowledge my pain!

 

_You’ll live for one more day._

No I won’t.

 

_I believe in you._

**5:18 pm**

You look really sexy when you’re reading.

 

_Did you follow me to the library?_

No! I wouldn’t do that.

 

_Then what are you doing in the library?_

Stalking someone else?

 

_Go away Albus._

I can’t! I can’t think about anything else. I’m too distracted.

 

_Go watch Kitchen Nightmares or something._

Not even Gordon Ramsay could keep my attention.

 

_You’re hopeless._

 

I’m well aware of that fact.

 

_Please stop stalking me. I’m trying to get as much of my homework done tonight so I have the weekend free._

Oooh! So I’ll have you for the whole weekend?

 

_If you go away away and leave me alone then yes._

Fine. I don’t like it, but I’ll leave.

 

_Thank you._

**11:32 pm**

_Fuck._

What is it?

 

_I can’t fucking sleep. I’m too nervous._

About tomorrow?

 

_Yeah. I’ve been trying to get to bed for the last hour and a half._

There’s nothing to be worried about.

 

_What are you talking about? Of course there is!!_

Okay, I have an idea. Don’t say no right away, okay?

 

_Okay._

I think we should meet right now.

 

_Al…_

Hear me out. It would take the pressure off, yeah? Just meet me in the courtyard in ten minutes.

 

_What if we get caught being out of bed after hours?_

Come on, Scor. Live a little. I’ll give you a present.

 

_It better be something other than your penis._

It’s not my penis. Just meet me.

 

_Okay._

**11:35 pm**

            Scorpius shoved his feet into his slippers, grabbed his dressing gown and made his way silently through the corridors. Hogwarts was a bit eerie at night, the stairs would creak and you could hear whispered voices giving the impression that the school was haunted. Scorpius had never really given much credence to such idiotic notions, but walking the school close to midnight, he had to admit that it was fairly spooky. He could understand why those kinds of rumors got started.

           Scorpius had no idea if this was adding to or lessening his anxiety about tomorrow. He had to admit that meeting Albus beforehand for a trial run was a good idea. But sneaking around after hours and risking getting caught by a teacher was making his stomach twist. He'd never really done anything against the rules before.

            He breathed a bit easier once he got outside. The likelihood of a teacher being outside in March was slim to none. When he reached the courtyard by the fountain, he found Albus already sitting there waiting for him. The minute he heard the footsteps approaching, Albus looked up and smiled.

            “I was worried you might not come,” he said, shifting to hide whatever was hidden behind his back.

            “It was a good idea,” Scorpius admitted, sitting down on the stone bench next to Albus. Albus was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, not his usual getup. Scoprius couldn’t help wondering if that was what Albus usually slept in.

            “Do you want your present?” Albus asked, his eyes shinning excitedly.

            “Yes,” Scorpius said, nodding slightly.

            Albus bit his bottom lip and brought a small bear with a plaid jacket out from behind his back.

            “Oh my god!” Scorpius said, taking the bear from Albus’ hands and looking at it. “Is this Zeppelin?”

            “It is,” Albus confirmed, moving a bit close to Scorpius. “I thought he might help you sleep tonight.”

            Scorpius glanced over and Albus and felt his face flush. “You’re just…god.” Carefully, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Albus’. He instantly relaxed the moment Albus reciprocated the kiss, sucking gently on Scorpius’ lower lip. Scorpius hummed happily and opened his mouth, allowing Albus access if he wanted it.

            Albus slipped his tongue into Scorpius’ mouth. His hand came up to rest on Scorpius’ cheek and then slowly slid into his hair.

            Scorpius was the first to break the kiss, nestling his face in the crook of Albus’ neck for a cuddle. Albus continued to stroke Scorpius’ hair tenderly as they huddled together in the cold.

            “Thank you for the bear,” Scorpius said softly, pressing soft kisses to Albus’ neck. “I love it.”

            “I’m glad,” Albus said, stroking the bit of hair at the nape of Scorpius’ neck. “I’ve been meaning to give him to you for a while now.”

            “Well, you did at the first opportunity,” Scor reminded him.

            “True.”

            Scorpius closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Albus’ body against him. “Did you wear these comfy clothes just for our cuddle?” he inquired, sliding his hand over the soft material of Albus’ hoodie.

            “Maybe,” Albus responded, chuckling softly.

            “Thank you,” Scorpius whispered. “This is exactly what I needed.”

            “Well, I got to snog you, so it was all worth it,” Albus said, grinning.

            “Maybe I should snog you again, just to show my gratitude,” Scorpius said, lifting his head up and matching Albus’ grin.

            “Hmm, maybe you should,” he murmured, tugging Scorpius forward into another kiss.

            Scorpius carefully dropped Zeppelin down beside him in favor of putting his arms around Albus’ neck. They shifted and tugged at each other until Scorpius found himself sitting in Albus’ lap. When he pulled back to breathe again, Albus took the opportunity to suck a lovebite onto his neck. “Hmm, you shouldn’t have done that,” Scorpius murmured, pressing his forehead against Albus’. “I’ve got a date tomorrow. He might be jealous if I show up with a lovebite.”

            “Somehow I don’t think he’ll mind,” Albus told him, capturing Scorpius’ lips again.

            “I-It’s past midnight,” Scorpius reminded him. “We should go in.”

            “Are you going to leave me here like this?” Albus asked, his hard cock clearly visible through his sweatpants.

            “Tomorrow,” Scorpius breathed out. “Tomorrow.” He slid off of Albus’ lap and grabbed Zeppelin.

            “You’re so mean to me,” Albus said as he pouted out his lower lip.

            “Am not,” Scorpius said, hugging Zeppelin against his chest. “Good night, Albus.”

            “Night, Scor,” he called back.

            Scorpius blew him a kiss and then snuck back up to his dorm, unable to stop smiling as he got into bed and fell asleep.

 

**Friday, March 4, 10:05 pm**

Today’s the day!

 

_It is._

How did you sleep last night?

 

_Well. You?_

Fine after I had a wank.

 

_Al…_

What? You caused it! Did you expect me to just go to sleep after that hot and heavy snogging session?

 

_You’re the one who pulled me into your lap._

You seemed more than happy to be there.

 

_Well it did make the kissing easier._

Hmmm.

 

_What was that?_

I was remembering snogging you.

 

_You’re such a plonker._

What? It was nice!

 

_You’re so ridiculous._

Am not.

 

_Yes you are. Now pay attention to your lessons._

Yes sir.

 

_That’s daddy to you._

I hate you so much.

 

**2:30 pm**

One more hour! I am so fucking excited!

 

_You know you could have sat with me at lunch, right?_

I could have?

 

_Yeah. I was expecting you to. I mean after last night…_

Well I mean, I wasn’t sure since we haven’t had our first official date yet.

 

_True. But you kept looking over at me and I waved you over._

Oh is that what you were doing? I thought you were just waving hi to me.

 

_You idiot._

Well I didn’t know!

 

_Now you do. I mean you don’t need to avoid me at school._

When I was in the library with you, you yelled at me!

 

_Because you were stalking me! It’s totally different._

Fine. I’ll sit with you on Monday.

 

_Good._

Why does everything have to be so difficult with you?

 

_With me?_

Yes you! We could have been snogging forever ago but you have to make things difficult.

 

_Oh yes, how terrible of me to want to get to know you first._

Oh you prick, making me feel like an arsehole.

 

_It’s what I do best._

 

**3:45 pm**

Scorpius arrived at the coffeehouse they’d agreed on and found a table near the back. He nervously drummed his fingers on the table and waited for Albus. After a few minutes he ordered himself a mocha and checked his phone for any messages.

            Ten minutes later, Albus still hadn’t shown up and Scorpius felt like he might be sick. He had barely had any of his coffee and yet he could feel it churning uncomfortably in his stomach.

            The door to the coffeehouse burst open and Albus was standing there, out of breath and sweating. “Oh my god,” he said, making his way over. “I ran all the way here. Stupid Binns wouldn’t shut up!”

            “You had me worried there for a while,” Scorpius admitted, taking a sip of his drink to calm himself down.

            “I’m sorry, love,” Albus said, leaning over and giving Scorpius a quick kiss.

            “I ordered without you, I hope that’s okay.”

            “That’s fine,” Albus assured him, putting his arm around his shoulders and pulling him in tight. “I’m just glad I made it before you gave up on me and left.”

            “I would have called you before leaving,” Scorpius told him, nestling into his embrace. He immediately felt the tension bleed out of him from having Albus so close.

            “So we made it,” Albus said, pressing a kiss to Scorpius’ temple. “First date.”

            “First date after our first snogging session. How do we manage to do everything backwards?” Scorpius asked, nuzzling his face against Albus’ neck.

            “We’re just special like that,” Albus joked, stealing a sip of Scorpius’ drink.

            Scorpus laughed and stole his drink back. They fell into an easy converstion about school and their professors. They teased each other and continued to share their drink because Albus was too lazy to get one of his own. When the coffee was gone, Albus stood up with a mischievous grin and held out his hand to Scorpius.

            “We’re about two blocks from the arcade,” he said, pulling Scorpius up.

            “Ah,” Scorpius said knowingly. “You want to show off your skeeball skills?”

            “And maybe win a friend for Zeppelin.”

            “Sounds good to me.”

            They walked hand in hand to the arcade, glancing over at each other and smiling. When they arrived, the arcade was already full of people from school. A few turned to look at them and people began to whisper not very subtly about them being together.

            Albus tugged Scorpius back towards the skeeball games only to find them occupied by James and Teddy. “What the hell are you two doing here?” Albus asked, making a face at James.

            “We’re just hanging out,” James said defensively. “Since when are you and Malfoy a thing?”

            “We’ve been talking for the past month,” Albus told his brother as he pulled Scorpius closer. Scorpius felt himself shrinking slightly behind Albus from the way James glared at him. 

            “Hey, I’m Teddy,” the older boy spoke up, giving Scorpius a small wave. “I think we’re actually kind of related.”

            “I believe so, yes,” Scorpius agreed, glad that at least Teddy wasn’t being hostile towards him. “Sort of cousins.”

            “I’ll take it,” Teddy said, holding out his hand and Scorpius temporarily left the safety from behind Albus to shake it. “Nice to meet you, Scorpius. Don’t mind James, he’s an idiot.”

            “No I’m not!” James said, rounding on Teddy. “Teddy, what are you doing?”

            “What are _you_ doing?” Teddy countered, staring James down. “Don’t be such a wanker, James. This kid hasn’t done anything to you. He can’t help who his family is. My dad was the same way.”

            “Malfoy is not Sirius,” James argued, taking a step closer to Teddy. “For fuck’s sake, he goes by Malfoy! I didn’t even know his name was Scorpius!”

            “Neither did I,” Albus cut in. “But Scorpius and I are dating, so you’re just going to have to get over yourself, James.”

            James whipped around and stared at Albus. “Why do you always have to cause trouble?”

            Albus let out a laugh with no mirth to it. “I’m not trying to cause trouble,” he said, giving Scorpius’ hand a squeeze. “I fell in love. It has nothing to do with anyone else. I would think my own brother would be less of a dick about it but I guess not.”

            Albus turned around and began to lead Scorpius out of the arcade. “Come on, Al, he didn’t mean it!” Teddy called after them.

            “See you around, Teddy,” Albus said over his shoulder.

            They had barely made it out of the arcade when Albus looked ready to explode. Scorpius managed to get him around the corner and pressed him against the side of a building. “Okay, it’s okay, breathe,” he said, gently holding either side of Albus’ face.

            “The nerve of that fucking arsehole,” Albus spat out. “Who the hell does he think he is?”

            “Al, it’s okay,” Scorpius assured him. “It’ll be fine. He’ll get used to the idea.”

            “He can go fuck himself for all I care,” Albus growled.

            “You do care,” Scorpius murmured, gingerly rubbing his thumb over Albus’ cheekbone. “Or else you wouldn’t be this upset. Just give him some time to get used to the idea. He’s always had a problem with me and that’s the main reason I didn’t tell you who I was. I thought you would feel the same way.”

            “I don’t,” Albus said, wrapping his arms around Scoprius and pulling him in close. “I don’t.”

            “I know,” Scorpius said, kissing Albus tenderly on the lips. “I love you too, by the way. I don’t know if you were just saying it to make your brother angry or – or something, but I do love you, in case you didn’t know.”

            The hardness and bitterness left Albus’ expression as the words seemed to soak in. He captured Scorpius’ lips and kissed him deeply. “I love you so much.”

            “Then for the moment, nothing else matters,” Scorpius said quietly, kissing Albus again.

            “Nothing else matters,” Albus agreed, closing his eyes and just holding Scorpius for a few minutes until he calmed down. “Sorry my brother ruined our date.”

            “He didn’t ruin it,” Scorpius told him. “All I wanted out of today was to spend some time with you.”

            Albus smiled. “Want to go back to my dorm?”

            “Depends,” Scorpius said, nipping at Albus’ bottom lip. “What did you have in mind?”

            “Snuggle up on my bed, put something on Netflix and ignore it while we snog?” he suggested.

            “Sounds perfect,” Scorpius said, lacing their fingers together and leading Albus back towards school.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to everyone that the rating on this fic has changed from Mature to Explicit! Also, sorry that it's been so long, my motivator was unavailable and so I got really lazy without her. Hopefully now that she's back she'll bug me to update a lot quicker!

**Saturday, March 5, 12:03 pm**

I have an idea.

 

_Oh dear._

It’s a good one, I swear!

 

_What is it?_

So I just got word that my Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus are out of town for the weekend. They asked me to watch their dog, Padfoot.

 

_Okay…_

I was thinking you could come with me.

 

_Do you need help watching the dog?_

No. I thought we could spend the weekend together off campus. You know, get some alone time.

 

_I don’t know if that’s such a good idea._

Why not?!?!?!

 

_What if we spend the weekend together and realize we’re not a good fit?_

You worry too much. That would never happen.

 

_Albus…_

Please?? Do you really want our first time together to be in a dorm room with other boys around that can hear us? Wouldn’t it be so much better if we could be alone?

 

_So that’s what this is about._

Of course it is! I’ve made it clear that I want you, Scor.

 

Fuck, are you not ready?

 

Scor?

 

Shit, I’m such a prick.

 

**12:36 pm**

_Sorry, Hugo was asking me a question about the homework._

Fucking Hugo.

 

_Now to answer your question – I’m not sure if I’m ready. We just started dating but I also really want you._

Then have me.

 

_But you’re right. It would be a lot better to have some privacy._

Exactly! So will you come with me?

 

_In more ways than one._

You’re such an idiot.

 

_I changed my mind. You can go alone and suffer._

NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

 

I take it back.

 

You’re not an idiot.

 

I love you!

 

_That’s more like it. When do we leave?_

In about an hour. They’re leaving around 2 and going to see Remus’ parents in Scotland.

_Okay I ‘ll start getting packed up._

I’m so excited you have no idea.

 

_I have some idea._

Lol fair enough.

 

**2:00 pm**

Scorpius made his way to the front gate with his overnight bag, butterflies going haywire in his stomach. Albus wasn’t there, late as usual, so Scorpius sat down on the bench to wait for him. The same bench that just a few nights before they had shared their first kiss on.

            He sat with his bag at his feet while he held onto Zeppelin. He was about to text Albus and ask where he was when the man himself came bounding out of the school and up to him. “Hi there!” Albus said excitedly. “Ready to go?”

            “I’ve been ready,” Scorpius said, standing up and grabbing his bag. But something about Albus’ enthusiasm was catching and Scorpius couldn’t stay angry about being made to wait for him.

            They took a taxi to the Lupins’ house and the entire time Scorpius was trying to hide what a nervous wreck he was. He wanted this weekend to go well and it was causing him to have a slight panic attack.

            As if able to sense his distress, Albus reached over and took Scorpius hand, giving it a small reassuring squeeze. Scorpius looked over and smiled at him, suddenly feeling the tension bleed out of him. Albus just kind of had that effect.

            When they got to their destination, Albus dug the keys out of his pocket and let them into the house. Scorpius was barely through the door when Albus had him pressed up against the wall and was kissing him fiercely. Scorpius moaned and tangled his fingers in Al’s hair, kissing him back with just as much vigor.

            “Fuck, I want to blow you right here against the door,” Albus murmured, pressing kisses down Scorpius’ neck.

            “We should probably – oh god – get settled in first,” he reasoned, tilting his head back to give Albus more access.

            “Don’t want to,” Albus murmured, sucking a mark onto Scorpius’ neck.

            Scorpius managed to get Albus away from the door and onto the sofa. He pushed Albus down and then settled on top of him, kissing him with everything he had. Slipping his hand under Albus’ shirt, he ran his hand over his stomach, feeling the muscle ripple under his touch. He tweaked one of Al’s nipples, making Al buck off the sofa in appreciation.

            Albus went for Scor’s trousers and began to undo them when the front door opened. Scorpius tried to pull away but Al was frozen in shock. Teddy and two men he didn’t recognize - but could guess were Sirius and Remus – were standing in the doorway. “Um, hi,” the tawny-haired man said, giving them a small wave. “Albus?”

            Albus finally got his senses back and took his hand out of Scorpius’ trousers. “Hi uncle Remus,” he said, looking a bit mortified. “I thought you’d gone.”

            “Clearly,” Remus said, biting his lip as if trying to hide his smile.

            “Hello again, Scorpius,” Teddy spoke up, giving Scorpius a wave.

            “Hi Teddy,” Scorpius said, turning beet red and wanting to run away in embarrassment.

            “Well, this is unfortunate,” Sirius spoke up, running his fingers through his hair. “Although I can’t say I’ve never been in this position before. Remember when Mrs. Potter caught up in the garden that one time, Remus?”

            Remus rolled his eyes. “Yes and in the cupboard and in the kitchen and basically everywhere in James’ house.”

            Sirius shrugged. “Puberty.”

            “Dads, can we not?” Teddy asked, slipping past them and going into the kitchen.

            “So, uh, what are you guys doing back so soon?” Albus asked, sitting up with his hands in his lap as if innocent and didn't have his erection tenting his trousers.

            “I packed us a bunch of food for the trip to Scotland, which I asked Sirius to grab before we left, and of course he didn’t,” Remus said, elbowing his husband.

            “We all make mistakes,” Sirius said, sliding his arms around Remus and kissing him softly.

            “Yeah, I made a mistake in marrying such a prat,” Remus teased.

            “Take that back!” Sirius said, grinning.

            “Okay, I’ve got it,” Teddy said, coming back into the room and holding aloft a picnic basket. “Now can you stop terrorizing the kids?”

            “We’re not kids,” Albus said indignantly.

            “Hey, aren’t you Draco’s boy?” Sirius asked, looking at Scorpius with his head cocked to the side.

            “Um, yes,” Scorpius said nervously. “You’re not going to tell my father, are you?”

            Sirius barked out a laugh. “Don’t worry, we won’t tell a soul,” he promised, making a cross with his finger over his heart. “Your father will probably kill me if he finds out you were here shagging in our house, but I won’t be the one to tell him.”

            Albus shuffled awkwardly on the sofa. “Thanks Uncle Sirius.”

            “You two be safe, okay?” Remus said, looking at them sternly. “Just because you can’t get pregnant doesn’t mean there isn’t other things to worry about.”

            “Oh my god, dad!” Teddy said, rolling his eyes. “Please let’s just leave.”

            “Have fun you two!” Sirius said with a wink.

            “Instructions for how to take care of Padfoot are on the kitchen counter,” Remus informed them as Teddy ushered his fathers out of the house.

            “I’m sorry you guys,” he said with a wince. “They mean well. Guest room is the last room on the left. Just wash the sheets before you go, okay?”

            “Will do, Teddy,” Albus said, swallowing audibly. “Thanks.”

            “Don’t mention it,” Teddy said with a kind smile. “And I won’t say anything to James. Bye!”

            They both breathed huge sighs of relief the moment the door closed again. Scorpius had lost any interest in what they had been previously doing so he got up and went to go find Padfoot. The large black dog was tied up outside, playing with a large rope toy. The moment Scorpius opened the door, the dog came bounding over and started to lick him.

            Scorpius laughed and scratched the dog behind the ears. He’d never had a dog growing up but had always liked them. He was actually excited to get the chance to watch over a dog and play with him. “Hi Padfoot,” he murmured, petting the dog’s head and attempting to keep him from licking his chin.

            He heard the door slide open and Albus came to stand beside him. Padfoot clearly recognized him and started licking him as well. Albus laughed and pushed Padfoot off of him, petting his back. “Hey buddy,” he said, smiling softly. He straightened up and looked over at Scorpius tentatively. “I’m so sorry.”

            Scorpius shook his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” he insisted quietly. “It was just an awkward moment that was out of your control. We probably should have waited before attacking each other like that.”

            “Yeah, probably,” Albus said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’m still sorry. I wanted everything to be perfect.”

            Scorpius turned towards him and pulled him into a hug. “It’s not going to be perfect,” he informed him, rubbing his back soothingly. “It’s our first time together and there’s going to be things that don’t go the way we want them to.”

            “It’s my first time at all,” Albus mumbled, burying his face in Scor’s neck.

            “Wait, what?” Scorpius asked, pulling back.

            Albus averted his gaze. “I’ve never had sex before.”

            “Yes you have,” Scorpius said, staring at him in disbelief. “Of course you have. All those stories.”

            Albus shook his head. “I’ve never…you know…shagged anyone. I’ve kissed guys and there’s been a few hand jobs…even less blow jobs.” Albus shrugged like it didn’t matter and maybe it didn’t. Scorpius certainly wasn’t going to make him feel bad about it. “But I’ve never had…you know…proper sex with anyone.”

            Scorpius smiled and leaned in, capturing Albus lips and kissing him with as much tenderness as possible. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, keeping it as unhurried as possible. He slid his hands down Albus’ sides and gently grasped his hips, tugging him in as close as he could, and feeling Albus’ erection through his trousers. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” Scorpius whispered.

            Albus shivered in his arms and broke the kiss, staring up at him breathlessly. “Yes, please…” he said, it coming out almost as a whine.

            Scorpius grinned and took Albus inside by the hand, tugging him up towards the guest bedroom they’d been told about. He just barely remembered to stop off and grab his bag so they’d have the supplies he’d packed for the weekend.

            Dropping the bag onto the floor, Scorpius began to strip Albus of his clothes, kissing every part of his body that was revealed. “Scor…” Albus sighed out, rolling his head back.

            “Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Scorpius murmured, gently pushing Albus down onto the bed. He stood beside it and began to divest himself of his clothes. The moment he was naked, Albus was reaching out to him with greedy hands, tugging him down.

            Scoprius laughed as he fell on top of Albus. As they began to kiss again, Scorpius dug through his bag to find the lube and condoms in the front pocket. He produced them with an accomplished wave of his hand and dropped them onto the bed.

            Albus snorted. “You’re such a dork.”

            Scorpius winked at him. “You won’t be saying that in a moment,” he promised, sucking on Albus’ lower lip, making Albus groan appreciatively.

            Scorpius kissed his way down Albus’ torso, leaving lovebites on Albus collarbone and stomach. Albus’ cock was already dripping against his stomach by the time Scorpius got down there.

            “Come on, come on!” Albus said impatiently.

            Scorpius smirked up at him and licked his cock from root to tip, making Albus moan and buck underneath him. Realizing that Albus was not going to be able to stay still, Scorpius put his forearm over Albus’ abdomen to hold him down a bit. As he opened up the lube and poured some onto his fingers, he teased the inside of Albus’ thighs with soft kisses, making his boyfriend squirm underneath him.

            He swallowed Albus down, taking as much of him in as he could, and then beginning to slowly bob his head. As he worked, he pressed his thumb against Albus’ hole and began to massage it until it unclenched and allowed his digit in. Albus groaned and panted, his hands twisting into the sheets. “Oh shit, oh fuck, Scor!”

            Scorpius smiled around his dick and let his tongue work the underside. Albus was staring down at him in awe and Scorpius felt himself blush under the gaze. No one had ever looked at him like that – like he was a treasure, something precious and beautiful and worth holding onto.

            “Oh holy fuck, Scor, I’m gonna –“ Albus said quickly.

            Scorpius pulled back slightly so just the tip was in his mouth and let Albus’ release coat his tongue. Albus eyes were wide as his cock pulsed and spilled inside his boyfriend’s mouth. “Oh my god, oh my god,” he whimpered, staring at Scorpius in disbelief as Scor swallowed and then licked his lips. “You’re incredible.”

            Scorpius slipped his thumb out and wiggled further up the bed so that he could kiss Albus softly. “Just wait,” he said, stroking his fingers through Albus’ hair. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

            “You already have,” Albus told him with a happy sigh. “Is there anything you’re not good at?”

            Scorpius huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “I’m sure there must be something but nothing is coming to mind.”

            Albus chuckled and kissed him again. “Go on then, I trust you.”

            Scorpius nodded and slid back down to settle between Albus’ legs. He poured more lube onto his fingers and then pushed the first one in slowly, giving Albus’ body time to adjust to the intrusion. He lowered his lips and began sucking another lovebite onto Albus’ hipbone as he moved the single finger in and out.

            “Hmm, Scor,” Albus hummed, running his fingers through Scor’s hair. “Go on, give me another one. I’m not a delicate flower, I have fingered myself before thinking of you.”

            Scorpius smiled against his skin. “Oh really?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He took his finger out and pushed back in with two, sliding them in deeper. “What did you think about?”

            Albus gasped and tightened his grip on Scorpius’ hair. “You –hmmph – you sneaking into my dorm at night. Making me turn over and bite the pillow so people can’t hear us. Y-you play with me until I’m begging for it and then finally give me your cock.”

            Scorpius moaned at the image and gave his own cock a few strokes to abate his need. “What happens next?” he asked, pulling his fingers out. He guided Albus onto his stomach and then opened him up with three fingers, curling them just right to hit Albus’ sweet spot. Albus cried out and bit down on the pillow.

            “No,” Scorpius said, taking a playful swat at Albus’ arse. “We’re not in the dorm right now. Let me hear you.”

            Albus groaned and lifted his head up. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he said, shaking with want.

            “We can’t have that,” Scorpius murmured, pushing on Albus’ hips so he was up on his knees with his arse in the air. Scorpius continued to finger him open, taking his time just like Al wanted, and reaching around to wank his half-hard cock.

            “Oh god, oh fuck,” Albus moaned out, his cock growing harder as he worked both hands on him. “Please, Scor, give me your cock. I want it so bad! Please, please, please!”

            Scorpius smiled and slipped his fingers out as he dropped his other hand. He rolled a condom onto his aching prick and took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. He didn’t think he was going to last very long.

            He made sure he was nice and slick before pressing his cock to Al’s hole. “You tell me if it hurts at all, right?”

            “Yes, yes, of course,” Albus said, pushing back impatiently. They both gasped as Scorpius breached him, just the tip of his cock popping inside him. Albus shivered and his cock gave a twitch. “K-keep going.”

            Scorpius took his time, sliding deeper inside Albus’ tight body, listening for any sign of discomfort. “Fucking hell, you’re so bloody tight,” he moaned out once he was fully seated inside his boyfriend. “F-fuck, give me a minute.”

            Scorpius pressed his chest against Albus’ back so they were as close as possible. Albus turned his face so their lips could meet, kissing each other languidly. “It feels good,” Albus murmured, smiling dazedly at Scorpius.

            “You’re so perfect,” Scorpius praised, pressing kisses to Albus’ shoulders. He reached around and began stroking Albus again, wanting to make sure he got as much pleasure as possible. Albus moaned and pressed back, their balls brushing against each other.

            “Come on, Scor, fuck me,” Albus said desperately, his body covered in a sheen of sweat.

            Scorpius nodded and began to move, retracting his cock and then snapping his hips forward. Albus gasped and tossed his head back. “You like that?” Scorpius asked, beginning to fuck Al in earnest, thrusting nice and deep inside him.

            Albus cried out loudly and nodded his head. “Yes, oh fuck yes!”

            Scorpius could feel his orgasm building and he didn’t want it yet. He wanted this to last longer. He quickly pulled out, making Al groan in protest. “Hold on, baby,” Scorpius murmured, flipping Albus onto his back and pushing his legs towards his chest. “I want to see you come from my cock inside you.”

            Albus gasped, his pupils blown wide, and nodded emphatically. “Yes, oh god,” he said as Scorpius pushed back inside him, bending him in half.

            Scorpius bent down and kissed him, swallowing each gorgeous little noise Albus made. Al gripped him by his biceps, his nails digging in as they moved together. “You feel so good,” Scor panted out. “You waited because you needed my cock inside you.”

            “Y-yes Scor, I needed you,” Albus said, his eyes rolling back in his head.

            “Are you going to come again?” Scorpius asked, biting and sucking on Albus’ lower lip. “Come on Al, come for me.”

            Albus whimpered and reached down, stroking his dick in quick movements. “Holy shit, I’m coming again. Scor, I’m coming!”

            Al’s body clenched around Scorpius’ cock as his orgasm hit, his release spilling all over his neck and chest, his mouth open as if in a silent scream. “Oh fucking hell!” Scorpius cried out as he came just from the sight of Albus’ orgasm and how beautiful he looked, knowing that he had been the cause of it.

            Scorpius took a moment to remember how to breathe and then as gently as he could, pulled out of Al’s body. He tied off the condom and pitched it towards the rubbish bin. Albus made a face as he looked down at himself. “I should probably get cleaned up,” he said, sliding a finger through the mess he’d made.

            “I’ve got it,” Scorpius said, grabbing Al’s hand and sucking the come off his finger. Albus stared at him in wide-eyed fascination. Scorpius chuckled and began licking Albus clean.

            “Fucking hell, you’re a bloody menace, you are,” Albus said once Scorpius was done. They curled around each other in a tangle of limbs.

            Scorpius smiled and kissed Albus sweetly. “How are you feeling?”

            Albus closed his eyes and sighed blissfully. “Like my sexy boyfriend just gave me the best orgasm of my life.”

            “There’s plenty more where that came from,” he teased, gently stroking Al’s back.

            “You lied, you know,” Albus said, yawning sleepily.

            “Oh, did I?” Scorpius asked, smiling fondly as he kissed Al on the forehead.

            “Yeah, you did,” Albus informed him quietly. “It was perfect.”


End file.
